Harry's Parents
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't die all those years ago? What if River and the Doctor used the Chameleon Arch to hide from bloodthirsty aliens? What if they were thrust into the magical world? What if they had a kid? What if that kid was... Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry slowly trudged to the Great Hall, eyes so heavy with sleep, they were nearly closed. He had been up almost all night. In his defense, the stupid dreams just wouldn't let him sleep!

He had no idea how he was going to make it through tonight's DA meeting, but he had to do it somehow. Maybe Dobby would let him have a couple pots of coffee… worth a shot. He slid into his usual seat between Ron and Neville, across from Hermione and the twins.

"Morning."

"Good morning- HARRY! Oh, you look _awful!_"

"Thanks a lot Mione, you know how to flatter a guy," Harry said through a yawn. He then downed an entire cup up of coffee. Hermione sighed and handed him a Wakefulness Potion, and he poured it in his next cup. That did the trick, and he was once more wide-awake. He dug into his breakfast with well-mannered gusto, trading conversation with his friends easily.

All of a sudden, there was a great cracking noise and the room shook, throwing people to the floor, sending them all into a state of mass hysteria. When everything was still and quiet once more, a wheezing groan started, along with a strange breeze, originating from just in front of the doors.

They all watched dumbfounded as a large blue box slowly materialized. It sat unmoving for a moment or two before it's doors flung open and a man with floppy hair stuck his head out, looked around, and pulled his head back in. Suddenly he came barreling out, pulling on an olive-y green greatcoat. He promptly tripped over his own feet, catching himself on the side of the box.

"IT WORKED!" He crowed triumphantly. "I'M HERE!"

"Hem hem," Umbridge 'coughed'. "Who are you? What worked?"

The man stared at her blankly. "Who're you?"

"_I_ am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister for Magic, and Hogwarts High Inquisitor." She puffed herself up importantly.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, though some of you might know me by another name, James Potter. Anyway, I'm looking for my son, and I'm not quite sure when I am."

"Excuse me, but don't you mean 'where?' And how can you be James Potter, he's dead." Hermione piped up a bit timidly. He quickly crossed to her and seemed to be inspecting her, staring at her face intently.

"NO! I know _exactly_ where I am! I'm at Hogwarts! But I'm not sure of the date, I only just broke through the Spacio-Temporal Lock on the British magical community and anything involving my son that stretched from that Halloween to his 18th birthday. And, it's complicated."

"Sir," Dumbledore said, "I think you should leave. Playing at being a dead man is cruel, and I will not tolerate it."

"I'M NOT PLAYING!" The man, the Doctor, threw up his hands in exasperation. "How can I prove this to you?"

"What about Veritaserum? Snape suggested silkily. The Doctor shrugged.

The proper authorities for an interrogation were summoned, and when they arrived, Snape stalked over and administered a dose, and the Doctor went sort of limp, falling back into a conjured chair.

Dumbledore made to speak, but Snape cut him off. "I'll do this, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape turned to face the man.

"Are you James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Explain how you're alive, and how you are here, and where Lily is."

"My wife and I, we're aliens, and we were on the run from some old enemies, so we used the chameleon arch, but there was a power surge, and it converted us to infants. Our ship did as it was programmed, and placed us with a new life, a new story. We were, for all intents and purposes, human infants. The families we were placed with blood-adopted us. Eventually, we met again, at Hogwarts, and we fell in love again. We had a son. But we were in danger, so Dumbledore forced us to go into hiding. He made us use Peter as our secret-keeper, but he betrayed us, and Riddle, which is old Voldy's birth name, found us. The Avada Kedavra spell stopped our hearts, but, like every instance where a hiding Time Lord's heart is stopped, the other kicked in. It took a while, but they did. When we woke, we were confused, and our baby boy was gone. We opened the watches.

Then someone did something stupid, and somehow created a timelock before we could get our bearings. We were wrecks. It took us months to realize that our looks had reverted back to the way we were originally. We're time travelers. We're moving in opposite directions, sometimes linear, sometimes not. We're all back-to-front, always meeting in the wrong order. It's complicated. If you mean linear to this specific moment of time on Earth, she's…" He scrunched his face up, thinking hard. "In Ditrini, on a dig. If you mean linear to me, specifically, she's… visiting her true parents."

"… Could you call her here?"

"Yes, but while she'll come, I have no guarantee which her would come."

"How long has it been for you? Since that Halloween?"

"Fourteen years."

"Have you been looking for him?"

"Yes. We've always kept an eye on him. We couldn't get through the barrier, but we could get around it a little. We've done what we can, but it so hard, so painful, to see your baby grow up, and hurt, and laugh, and smile, and cry, and not be able to hug him, to tuck him in, read him stories, sing him lullabies, teach him things, or even touch him!" There his voice broke, and as they watched, a tear slid down his cheek. Snape looked to Madam Bones. She nodded, and he administered the antidote.

The change was quick. He sat up in the chair, a puzzled expression crossed his face, and he raised a hand to wipe at the tear, before staring at it. He looked up and caught Snape's gaze. "Severus? Where's Harry? Where's my son? Do you know? Please, tell me!"

He was practically begging on his knees. Snape sighed and leaned forward, quietly telling him. He whipped his head around, to stare at the Gryffindor table. His gaze scanned it, until he zeroed in on the tussled raven black hair that was the spitting image of what he used to look like. His eyes locked with a brilliant emerald gaze, and in an airless whisper, he choked out, "Harry?"

"Dad?" Harry hesitantly murmured. He half-rose from the table. Then he said again, louder, more firmly, "DAD!"

The young boy launched himself at his father, who caught him in a nearly bone-crushing hug. Both males sank to the floor, crying, as the entire room, minus Dumbledore, Umbridge, Fudge, and including, surprisingly, Snape, cheered.

When the pair separated, Harry looked at his father and asked, "Can you call Mom? I-I want to meet her."

"Yes, but, I can't guarantee the one who answers will be one who knows you. I'm sorry." Harry noticed the sorrow in his father's gaze, the sorrow of losing someone who was everything to you, but he let it go for now.

"It's ok, Dad." The Doctor, or James, as most people had decided to call him, laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Give us a mo' then," he stepped into the blue box once more, and when he stepped out, there was a crackle, like lightning, and the smell of ozone accompanying a bright flash. They all looked, and saw a slight, short woman standing there. She had a riot of gravity defying, untamable blond curls, ruby-red lips, starling gray eyes. She wore a loose green tunic, belted over leggings, which were tucked into low-heeled, calf-high boots. What startled them all was a combination of three things: one was the guns clipped to her belt and thighs; two was the fact that she was covered in some strange, viscous, nasty-looking goo; and three was the absolutely _furious_ expression on her face.

As they watched, she stalked over to James, and with a resounding _'crack'_, she slapped him across the face.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?"

"Yes, it is."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm going to go clean up. You're sleeping on the couch for the next, oh, three hundred Earth years. Or until you've apologized sufficiently. Whichever comes first," she said, walking towards the box. She called over her shoulder, "Oh, and, Sweetie? Next time you hack my vortex manipulator without letting me get clean, when you did something stupid, like make a bunch of Betaleran Matraxins decide to blow up a squadron from Raxicoricophallapatorius, I will end you."

They all stared after her for a moment, before Snape burst out laughing, much to the shock of the entire school. "That," he gasped out, "it definitely Lily."

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called.**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Sakura Lisel: Sorry but, you'll just have to wait to find out. I will have an explanation in here, just not sure when, where, or how. But, here's a spoiler, they're not more human, just the opposite.**

**Cpn. : First, _love_ the name, second, I'm flattered that you love the story, and here's more**

**farawisa: Thanks for pointing that out, usually, I fix that when a story's done. I go through and 'rewrite it' chapter by chapter, cleaning it up, and fleshing out some parts that need it.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Give us a mo' then," he stepped into the blue box once more, and when he stepped out, there was a crackle, like lightning, and the smell of ozone accompanying a bright flash. They all looked, and saw a slight, short woman standing there. She had a riot of gravity defying, untamable blond curls, ruby-red lips, starling gray eyes. She wore a loose green tunic, belted over leggings, which were tucked into low-heeled, calf-high boots. What startled them all was a combination of three things: one was the guns clipped to her belt and thighs; two was the fact that she was covered in some strange, viscous, nasty-looking goo; and three was the absolutely _furious_ expression on her face.

As they watched, she stalked over to James, and with a resounding _'crack'_, she slapped him across the face.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?"

"Yes, it is."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm going to go clean up. You're sleeping on the couch for the next, oh, three hundred Earth years. Or until you've apologized sufficiently. Whichever comes first," she said, walking towards the box. She called over her shoulder, "Oh, and, Sweetie? Next time you hack my vortex manipulator without letting me get clean, when you did something stupid, like make a bunch of Betaleran Matraxins decide to blow up a squadron from Raxicoricophallapatorius, I will end you."

They all stared after her for a moment, before Snape burst out laughing, much to the shock of the entire school. "That," he gasped out, "it definitely Lily."

* * *

**CH: 2**

The teachers finally started trying to herd the students from the hall, to give Harry and his parents some privacy. They were largely unsuccessful, and twenty minutes later, when Lily emerged from the box in a fresh sundress and heels, toweling her hair, all the students were still there, watching her. They _all_ wanted to see Harry reunite with his mother. She calmly walked over to her husband and kissed his very red cheek, handing him the towel.

He winced when her lips brushed his cheek, but took the towel with a sigh and folded it quickly. "So what did you need Sweetie? You don't usually hack the manipulator, after all."

"Well Honey, first," he pulled out an old, battered blue book. "Where are we?"

She pulled out a matching one. "Have we done Easter Island yet?"

"Yep, have that."

"They _worshipped_ you there, have you seen the statues?" She giggled. He made a face

"Yeah I have. Have we done Jim the Fish?"

_"Oh, Jim the_ Fish! How is he?" she clapped her hands once, eyes sparkling.

"Still building his dam. Have we doe Utah?"

"Twice," she laughed. "And I've done this," she waved a hand to indicate their surroundings. How about Stevie Wonder in 1813?"

"Well, we're completely linear then. So, in that case, River, there's someone I want you to meet. harry, come on out."

Harry stepped out from behind his father, and met his mother's stunned gaze. "Hello Mom."

"Harry?" she murmured tentatively. "Oh, _Harry!" _She threw her arms around her son, holding him as tightly as she could, stroking his hair and ignoring the tears running down her cheeks and the damp spot on her shoulder that was steadily growing larger. She rocked back and forth slightly, humming softly as she held her baby for the first time in fourteen years. Eventually, she pressed a kiss to his hair and pulled away slightly, so she could look at him.

Her eyes greedily traced every detail of his face, memorizing it, so she knew it by hearts. Harry was doing the same, and the teachers finally managed to get the students out by promising them a free day. Soon the only people left besides the small family were the officials, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Dumbledore. And of course, Ron and Hermione.

Finally, Lily sat back, then got to her feet. She walked up to Snape and gave him a brief hug. "Sev, it's so good to see you! But I'm _very_ disappointed in you. Honestly Sev, I know that you weren't fond of my husband, but _really_? He's _my_ son too! And he's completely innocent! And you're going to take it out on him?" She crossed her arms and glared at him, and he ducked his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Lils. I deserve to be slapped, our hexed, or whatever else you deem suitable."

"Hmm, yes, you do. However," she put a gentle hand under his chin, making him look her in the eye. "I know it wasn't just because of his father, or who I married, or his Gryffindor status. You did it to protect him, and to keep your cover. Which, by the way, I'm not happy about you being a spy." She shot him a stern look before continuing on in the same gentle tone, though the stern look was still there, emphasizing her next words. "Besides, don't you remember? You're my best friend. And what have I always said about that?"

"That, that you'll get mad, and upset, and furious. There will be times you won't talk to me. There will be times when we fight. But that sooner or later, you'll always forgive me and give me another chance. Because you're my best friend. And nothing I can say or do can ever change that," he recited, in the manner of one who had done so countless times before. Lily smiled and hugged him.

"That's my boy! Oh and, I never got the chance to tell you, but I finished that potion. The one that eliminates the effect of potion fumes on the hair and skin? I was going to tell you after Halloween, but, well, you know." She shrugged. "I'll give it to you tonight. Just add it to your bath supplies, and you should be good to go."

He nodded his thanks, and she went back to her husband and son, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. James looked at her then tugged her over to the closest table with a fondly exasperated sigh. He settled her on a seat, and sat on the table top behind her. "You know, brushing it out after you wash it is a good thing." He produced a comb and brush and gently ran them through each and every curl.

"I was going to, you just distracted me!" She accused. He chuckled and tucked the comb and brush back into his pocket. Harry watched them curiously, trying to get a read on the dynamic between them. He was shocked when she'd slapped his dad, he'd been scared that they'd split up. But then she'd been all lovey to him. His head was spinning. But they obviously loved each other, that much was obvious. And it felt like they loved him, so that was ok.

He resolved to grill his parents later. However, there was something more pressing on his mind. He could now free an innocent man. "DAD!" Didn't you say you used Peter as secret-keeper?"

"Yes, we did. Dumbledore made us do it. Shouldn't have listened to him," he turned to Madame Bones. "Sirius is innocent. It was all Peter, and I know Sirius never got a trial. Don't you think he deserves one?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do." She turned to Fudge. "Rescind the kiss on sight order, Sirius Black now has immunity until he receives a trial, at which time, if he is found innocent, he will be a free man, and he will receive reparations for wrongful imprisonment. Understood?"

"NOW SEE HERE!" He sputtered. "YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER ME AROUND! I AM MINIST-" He cut himself off when he found himself on the wrong end of an 11 inch mahogany wand, a 10 1/4 inch willow wand, an 11 inch holly wand, and one alpha-meson blaster.

"ALRIGHT!" He sent a notice to his office. "It's done, please don't kill me!"

"Hey mom, what kind of gun is that?"

"This, Sweetheart, is a 51st century alpha-meson blaster. It can fire through almost anything," she said proudly. "Here, have a look. Go on, just don't point it at yourself or anything else until I teach you how to properly handle it." She handed it to her son. James groaned at the thought of his son becoming the weapons aficionado his wife was, and dropped his face to his hands.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Cpn. : I know, it does get annoying that he's either really dark, or really light in most fics. In this one, I aim to make him like his parents: capable of extreme good, or extreme evil, or small good and small evil, but in all, a good person who can fend for himself.**

**farawisa: It's not just guns. Rivers going to make sure her baby can take care of himself if he needs to.**

**Gracealma : They're in the Great Hall, in Hogwarts. Though they won't stay there for long, promise. They just have to do a few things first.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Rescind the kiss on sight order, Sirius Black now has immunity until he receives a trial, at which time, if he is found innocent, he will be a free man, and he will receive reparations for wrongful imprisonment. Understood?"

"NOW SEE HERE!" He sputtered. "YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER ME AROUND! I AM MINIST-" He cut himself off when he found himself on the wrong end of an 11 inch mahogany wand, a 10 1/4 inch willow wand, an 11 inch holly wand, and one alpha-meson blaster.

"ALRIGHT!" He sent a notice to his office. "It's done, please don't kill me!"

"Hey mom, what kind of gun is that?"

"This, Sweetheart, is a 51st century alpha-meson blaster. It can fire through almost anything," she said proudly. "Here, have a look. Go on, just don't point it at yourself or anything else until I teach you how to properly handle it." She handed it to her son. James groaned at the thought of his son becoming the weapons aficionado his wife was, and dropped his face to his hands.

* * *

**CH: 3**

As Harry inspected the gun, James made his wife sit down and started gently probing her skull. She tried to pull away, but he tugged her back into place. "You're lucky I waited this long. Tender?" he asked when she winced.

"I'm fine," she snapped, going to pull away again, only to be immobilized by a modified Petrificus from Pomfrey. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"So _THAT'S_ where harry gets it!" James, busy examining the tender spot, absently asked, "Gets what?"

"The whole, 'I'm-fine-even-though-I'm-not-no-matter-how-obvious-it-is' thing."

"No, that's his father. I'll admit when I need help. I just don't see the need for a bump in the head to be treated like a mortal injury," Lily muttered, (dare I say it?) sulkily. James pulled away and pulled out his hand once more to transfigure a stray button into an icepack. He unfroze her and pressed the ice pack to the side of her head.

"You're lucky, it's only a bruise, nothing too serious. But I want you checked for concussion." Pomfrey started to walk over, but he shook his head. "Standard concussion tests don't work on us. So we have different methods. Since I think it's only a mild one, I'll go with the easiest one."

He produced a tablet and handed it to Lily. Those who didn't know what a tablet was looked at it curiously. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but started tapping away at it. When she stopped, he checked his watch and announced, "I was right. a minute longer than your longest time, and that was an easy one."

"How did you even know?" She grumbled. He snorted.

"How? Seriously, Honey? You said squadron from Raxicoricophallapatorius, it wasn't that hard. Especially considering every time you run into one, they try and hit you in the head. Don't know why though. Anyway, squadron means a lot. And the fact that they were fighting means they could of taken advantage of any distraction this caused you. So, chances are, they got a blow in, " he explained with the air of having to say something painfully obvious. She sighed.

Madame Pomfrey, remembering the comment about 'other hearts', didn't want to chance a healing spell without knowing more about their physiology, so she ordered Lily to take it easy, not to do anything strenuous, and if she had to go anywhere, to have someone help her. Lily groused, but gave in easily. She did know what was best for her, and besides, she didn't want to teach her son any bad habits. Unfortunately, Dumbledore decided to speak up.

"Look, I don't know how you beat the Veritaserum, but James and Lily Potter are dead. I don't know how you got their wands either, but I assure you, I will be taking them back, you will leave here at once, and you will not contact young Harry again. Furthermore, Sirius is a murderer, Peter was not the secret-keeper, and freeing him is a very bad idea, and I. will. not. have. it!"

They all stared at him in shock.

_"Excuse_ me?" Lily hissed. _"What_ did you just say? You _dare_ accuse me of _lying?_ About _my baby_, about my _life?" _She stalked up to Dumbledore, grabbing his beard and yanking him down to her level. "Let me tell you, Doubledork The Idiotic, I'm not sure how in Hell you got anywhere in life, when your brain is obviously smaller than a Chihuahua with brain damage, but I'll make this so blatantly clear even _you_ can understand: That boy is _my_ baby. What's mine is mine,_ and I don't care what you say, you old -_! You _knew_ that I didn't want him _anywhere__ near_ my - so-called 'sister', and you - well _knew_ what they would do to him, but you let it happen. All because you wanted your _precious weapon!_" She spat. James had hastily erected a censor ward so his son wasn't exposed to his mother's language. She kept going, because she was on a roll. "Well guess what, Moron? _YOU. HURT. MY. BABY. _Didn't anyone ever tell you not to - poke mama bear? NO? Then allow me to teach you!"

He gulped and started edging to the door. Her eyes were steel, dark gray, glittering in rage and malice, and an odd sort of vengeful joy as she started nonverbally flinging hexes at him.

"See, you're about as sharp as a beach ball, and as bright as oil sludge. You want - power, I'll show you _power_. And if you _ever_ try and interfere with _my family _again,_ I. will. end. you._ And it'll start with your - on fire, as you try to put out, only to find that only I can. Don't worry, I won't cause any real damage. Just _lot's _of excruciating pain. Unless you don't learn." She shrugged and turned back to her family, ignoring the stunned silent members of their party.

"I WANT HER ARRESTED FOR THREATENING ME! I AM THE CHEIF WARLOCK, THE SUPREME MUGWUMP, THE POTTER PROXY, _AND_ THE HEADMASTER!"

Lily whirled back around, but Harry spoke up before she could. "I think you'll find that as _Lady Potter,_ my mother can do as she pleases. And from what we all just witnessed, I don't think antagonizing her is a smart move, _Sir._" Dumbledore stared at him for a long moment.

"Very well then, Harry, I'll owl your aunt and uncle, and tell them that your _parents,_" he spat the word like it was acid, "will be visiting you periodically over the holiday. They should, after all, be prepared." Lily took a deep breath, and turned to her husband.

"Set him straight, or I swear, I'll shoot him." He nodded.

"I will only say this once, so listen close, Dumb-as-a-door. We will not be _visiting_ our son, we will be _taking_ our son. actually, _he_ can choose what happens to him, since you _emancipated_ him last year. But one thing's for _certain_. Neither _you_, nor those _animals_ will come _anywhere near_ my family _again_. That'll happen _over my dead body._ Am. I. _clear?"_

"That can be arranged," Dumbledore hissed. Before anything could happen, there was a smoking hole in his billowing robes that made several things clear: a, Dumbledore wore hot pink teddydragon and heart boxers, b, he was lucky to stand feet apart, and c, if Harry's expression was anything to go by, he'd forgotten he was holding the gun, he didn't mean to do that, and he honestly didn't care. A few beats later, Dumbledore clapped his hands over the charred fabric with a squeak and stared, wide-eyed. There was an ear-splitting whistle, and he looked over.

"What is _your_ major malfunction, Numbnuts," Lily snarked. "Oh, and, I did warn you." She suddenly whipped out her hand, and then he was howling and racing around the room, hands clamped to his flaming bottom. He streaked outside after a minute or two, and then James slowly approached his wife.

"I'm really glad the Mels part didn't completely die, but I think, it might be a good idea to put those parts away again for a while. Before you scare Harry. At that, there was a visible change in Lily, and she clutched her head, sinking down to the bench. Harry handed the gun back to his father gingerly, not wanting it to go off again.

"I told you to take it easy, Mrs. Potter," Madame Pomfrey scolded lightly, as she administered a pain relief potion. Lily made a face, but downed it without complaint.

"Looks like I have to start investigating the leader of the light," Madame Bones sighed. "Well, I'll be off then. It was great seeing you two again, we should grab lunch sometime." With that she flooed away. McGonagall gave Harry the next two weeks off of school, and sent the three up to Gryffindor tower, with Ron and Hermione.

James wanted to carry Lily, so she wouldn't stress the concussion anymore, but she insisted she was fine, and even scooped up Harry, declaring loudly that she was never letting her baby go again. He blushed at the ease with which someone his height scooped him up, but made no real attempt to get down. James took the opportunity to scoop the both of them up and take a shortcut to the tower.

It took fifteen minutes for the Fat Lady to calm down enough to listen to the password now that two of her favorite students were back.

The Common Room was nearly empty as he put Lily down on the couch he transfigured the middle armchair from in front of the fireplace into. Harry settled down on it, and James sat down, pulling her head into his lap. She sprawled out, shifting Harry so that he was sitting on her legs, and she laughed when he wriggled so he was sitting on the cushion, his legs laying on top of hers, so his feet stuck out awkwardly, and pulled her feet up so she was curled up between her boys. "Right then, I assume you have questions, so, fire away."

Anyone in the room immediately bombarded the couple with questions, but Harry cut them all off with a shrill whistle. "One at a time guys. Mom, why don't you pick one?"

"Alright, let's see..." she was smiling hugely from being called 'Mom', finally realizing why Amy and Rory always seemed so thrilled when she called them Mom and Dad. "How about, What's your name?"

"It's Lavender, Lavender Brown. And, what did you mean, Stevie Wonder in 1813?" She laughed softly.

"He took me ice-skating on the river Thames in 1813, the last of the Great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under the bridge. It was one of the best birthdays ever." All the girls 'awwwed' at that, and the guys groaned, knowing they now had a new standard.

"Now, how about, you," James pointed to Lee Jordan. "Tell us your name first though, please."

"I'm Lee Jordan. How'd you shower in a box?"

"Because the interior and exterior exist in different dimensions, allowing th- mmmpghff-rhrghphffmmm..." Lily clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No ramblings that would go over Einstein's head, Sweetie," she murmured, then, to the room at large she said, "suffice it to say, it's smaller on the outside. How about, why, you must be little Neville! Oh, you look just like your parents! Did you know we were your Godparents? How about you ask one."

"Well... Can you show us what you looked like before the..." he trailed off and gestured vaguely at them. They smiled. It had taken them awhile, but they'd figured out how to shift between the two faces. They shut their eyes, and concentrated really hard. There was a soft golden glow, and then there sat a raven haired man, and a redheaded woman. They had a Q&A for a long while, until lunch time rolled around.

Ron and Hermione tactfully left, or rather, Hermione drug a confused and protesting Ron down to lunch, leaving the three completely alone for the first time. "Hey, Mom, Dad, should I go grab us dinner, or..."

"Actually. why don't we call a Potter family elf?"

"... We have those?" Harry looked shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'd love to see us again. Although, maybe that can wait. We can just have a Hogwarts el-" There was a crack, and a familiar elf popped in with a tray.

"Dobby bes bringing harry Potter and hims family lunch!" Squealed the little elf. James chuckled.

"Well, hello Dobby. How are you? Are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes Sir! Though Dobby does miss having a master. But he bes wanting a nice one! And he bes worried abouts Winky Sir. She bes needing a family."

"Well, that is a problem, isn't it? Although, Harry will need a few elves, especially here at school. The Potter elves, well, there's enough for upkeep, but the personal elves died without masters."

"Dobby could bes your elf sir! And Winky could bes mistress Lily's! And Dobby could finds you another elf!"

"That would be wonderful Dobby! Talk to Winky, find another elf, and we'll Bond before bed tonight, how's that?"

"That bes great!" With that, Dobby popped away, leaving the three to eat in silence until Harry broke it shyly.

"Mom, what did you mean, he emancipated me?" She put down her drink and looked at him a moment.

"Well Sweetheart, it's actually rather simple. The Tri-Wizard was set up for ADULTS. and only adults. By forcing you to compete, when you had no magical contract due to not entering your own name, Dumbledore declared you to be an adult."

"So when you said, I could choose what happens to me?"

"Well, you could live with Sirius and Remus, of course. You could live on your own. You could also..." She trailed of uncertainly. James took it up for her. "You could live with us on one of the Potter properties, or in the TARDIS, our ship, and still go to school. If you want to that is," he hastily added. Harry grinned broadly, throwing his arms around them.

"I choose you of course. You're my mom and dad." He sat back, and picked up his sandwich. "Though I do have one question... Who's Mels?"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise. But not now. Instead, lets get to know each other, huh?" They were laughing and talking when the others returned, and ignored the constsnt comings and goings as they talked, and most people were tactful enough to leave them alone. Those who weren't were intercepted by those who were. Ron and Hermione brought them dinner, and then quickly left them alone. By night fall, Harry had changed into Pajamas, and James had transfigured him and Lily's clothes into their own sets of pjs. When Dobby flashed in with two other elves, he nearly startled Lily off the couch.

He went to punish himself, but was stopped by all three of them. And so the process began.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, of the Moste Ancient and Noble House and Line of Potter, formerly Peverell, otherwise known as the Doctor, do hereby take Dobby the House-Elf as an Elf to House Potter."

"I, Dobby the House-Elf, do accept the bond. I swears to uphold House Potter's Honor, to serve them faithfully, and to care for them the best I can."

"So Mote It Be," the three chorused. There was a flash, and Dobby was Bonded.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, of the Moste Ancient and Noble House and Line of Potter, formerly Peverell, otherwise known as the Doctor, do hereby take Winky the House-Elf as an Elf to House Potter."

"I, Winky the House-Elf, do accept the bond. I swears to uphold House Potter's Honor, to serve them faithfully, and to care for them the best I can."

"So Mote It Be," the three chorused. There was a flash, and Winky was Bonded.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, of the Moste Ancient and Noble House and Line of Potter, formerly Peverell, otherwise known as the Doctor, do hereby take Gus-Gus the House-Elf as an Elf to House Potter."

"I, Gus-Gus the House-Elf, do accept the bond. I swears to uphold House Potter's Honor, to serve them faithfully, and to care for them the best I can."

"So Mote It Be," the three chorused. There was a flash, and Gus-Gus was Bonded. the Elves bowed deeply, before popping away, to be fitted with the uniforms for the Personal Elves of the Potters. The three fell asleep, right there in the common room.

Lily fell asleep first, lulled by the fire, and the sight and sound of her boys, together again. James shushed his son quietly, and pulled a blanket over her. He conjured sleeping bags for them, and lay them out carefully. He climbed into one, and took Lily's dangling hand. He, too, fell asleep quickly, and Harry smiled softly at the sight of his _parents_, at the feeling of having them here again, before drifting off himself.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Now, the Dursleys' comeuppance begins! May the odds be never in _their_ favor! But remember, it's only the beginning for them.**

**Question though: What do you guys think of Sirius/Remus, and Severus/OC?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Cpn. : Thanks. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted that to go!**

**notwritten: I will most definitely keep smiling, thanks!**

**little-bast: Oh, I don't think they could get away with _not_ introducing them. I'm thinking that they will hit Gringotts, though it could be a while because I have something big planned.**

**farawisa: Thank you, that means a lot.**

**And special thanks to Fara and Capn, who have reviewed each chapter. To most people that might not be a big deal, but for me, it is. You guys are great, I give you hugs.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Lily fell asleep first, lulled by the fire, and the sight and sound of her boys, together again. James shushed his son quietly, and pulled a blanket over her. He conjured sleeping bags for them, and lay them out carefully. He climbed into one, and took Lily's dangling hand. He, too, fell asleep quickly, and Harry smiled softly at the sight of his _parents_, at the feeling of having them here again, before drifting off himself.

* * *

**CH: 4**

There was streaks of colored light flying all around her, and her boys were too far away to protect. She threw spell after spell, but none of them hit, and as she watched, horror-struck and helpless, a sickly green light streaked toward them. James turned just in time to watch as it collided with- Lily sat up with a strangled cry, her pajamas soaked through with sweat, the blanket long since flung away. She held a trembling hand between her hearts, and stared long and hard at her boys, assuring herself that they were safe, and whole, and there with her. Her gasping breaths and racing hearts slowly eased, and she got up quietly, before crouching down, and scooping her baby up.

She held him tightly for a moment, before kissing his forehead and settling him on the couch, straightening out his sleeping bag, fluffing his pillow, brushing back his hair, and gently removing his glasses, folding them up, and placing them in one of the armchairs. Next she straightened her husband's sleeping bag, fluffed his pillow, removed his glasses and placed them with Harry's, and kissed his forehead as well, before gathering the blanket, wrapping it around herself securely, and sneaking soundlessly from the portrait hole.

As soon as she was out, she turned and _ran._ She flew threw hall after hall, skidding around corners, and barreling through doors, barely noticing the sting of her bare feet repeatedly slapping against the slightly chilled stone, until she found herself all but slamming into the waist high wall surrounding the top of the Astronamy tower. Her hands clutched the top of it to brace herself as she leaned over it, inhaling the sweet night air, and watching the stars. Suddenly, she clenched her hands around the stone, threw herself against the wall so that she was leaning as far out as she could, shut her eyes tight, and _screamed._ She screamed, and screamed, at points just a wordless shriek, at others, vile profanities, and half-formed oaths against everyone who had wronged her and hers. Slowly, slowly, she began to calm. Her screaming stopped, and she leaned on the stone in tired helplessness now. She blinked a few times, allowing her Time Sense to come through, allowing her to see it all in a whole new light. She stood there for hours, felling the breeze caress her skin, watching stars die and be born, and just looking at the thin golden threads wound around everything before a slight movement, accompanied by a soft scraping noise behind her made her jump and whirl around, hand going for the wand she had foolishly left behind. Snape stepped out of the shadows, hands up in surrender.

"I thought I'd find you up here. You always came here when you were upset," he murmured quietly, so as not to spook her.

"Let me guess, you were on patrol, and saw me running?" She asked softly, voice slightly hoarse. He nodded, and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment, before allowing herself to relax into it. They stood for a moment watching the grounds, and what, oddly enough, seemed to be a flaming figure running below. Lily remembered Dumbledore, and allowed the flames to die, after all, he needed his rest for her plans. Eventually, Snape decided it was late enough, and McGonagall wouldn't appreciate covering him much longer. He picked up the once more discarded blanket, and wrapped it securely around her shoulders.

"Come on, it's time you back to bed, before you freeze," he admonished kindly, casting a few warming spells on her. She yawned, and leaned into him as he half-lead, half-carried her back to Gryffindor Tower. when he went to return to his patrol, she caught his arm, causing him to turn back to her.

"Sev, thank you. Thank you for caring, even after everything. I'm really glad that you're stilling willing to be friends with me. I'm sorry about what happened, but I-"

"You love him. I know," he said gently. "You were always meant for him, I saw it even back in First Year, I just never wanted to admit it. I was just happy you were my friend. I know that my Soulmate is waiting for me, just like yours waited for you. You remember, what we said back when we were ten?"

"That we would do everything we could to help the other find their Soulmate?"

"Exactly. I pulled James aside, end of Sixth, and told him, that instead of owing him my life, I would help him get his Soulmate. I told him that if he ever wanted you to give him the time of day, he needed to grow up. He needed to learn about you, what you liked, what you didn't, your favorite things, your hobbies, everything."

"So you, essentially, told my husband to grow up and grow a pair?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, when you put it that way..." he looked away sheepishly, and she laughed, hugging him tightly, and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll help you find her, Brother, I swear." She slipped back inside, and he resumed his patrol after a moment longer.

Harry woke slightly when he heard the portrait hole creak ever so slightly. He saw the blurry outline of his mom, but everything looked different than when he had gone to sleep. Upon noticing he was awake, she knelt beside him, and stroked his hair. "Mom?"

"Hush," she whispered. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep Sweetheart."

"M'k" He snuggled in, and she softly began to hum, sending them both back to the land of dreams.

When they day dawned brightly, sun pouring in through the windows, both males woke, and were immediately aware of the changes that had occurred overnight. They both searched around for their glasses, as James discovered he still needed them with this face, and looked at Lily, still sleeping where she had curled up so as to share James' pillow and wriggle into his embrace. Harry went to wake his mother, nut his dad shook his head. "Free bit of advice, Bud, let sleeping women lie."

harry would've sworn he saw his mother wink and grin, but didn't say anything. By the time they returned from the showers, there was a note on the once-again armchair that read: _Gone for a run, just around the lake. I'll clean up before breakfast. Harry, dress comfy, Sweetie, dress like a proper lord. -Love, Lily -xo xo_

True to her word, Lily showed up just as breakfast was getting underway, freshly showered, and dressed to the nines, in a beautiful indigo dress made of some floaty material, that fell _just-so,_ and emphasized her figure just right, but not too much and wasn't too low or short, with strappy gold heels, and gold jewelry, and a slim gold chain with an indigo jewel clasp as a belt about her hips. Her hair was done up like Danielle De Barbarack, (Aunt Petunia was watching Ever After, and he was bored, sue him) with the two braids that met, only they two were twined with gold and indigo ribbons, with a few unrestrained curls framing her face. She looked like a real, proper lady. She ruffled her son's hair as she passed, but joined her husband beside McGonagall for breakfast, at her request.

His dad was also dressed rather regally, in tailored black slacks, and a dark indigo button down, a fitted black jacket draped over the back of his chair in the proper way, simple black dress shoes, that looked oddly like American cowboy boots, and a simple gold tie. Together they made a striking couple, especially when he got up just to pull her chair out and push her in, kissing her cheek.

The three chatted through breakfast, and Harry, already feeling odd being out of uniform and in a pair of decent-ish jeans, started getting a bad feeling.

This was only solidified when his mom dragged him away after breakfast, proclaiming the single most feared phrase in all of male-dom: "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

He and James immediately tried to escape, screaming, "ABORT, ABORT! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" But she just grabbed their shirts and hauled them back, before they vanished with a flash and reappeared in Hogsmeade with a crackle and a flash. That made Harry a bit queasy for a moment, but he managed to keep ahold of his breakfast.

His mom promptly apparated them all to Muggle London, in the fanciest area, where they were met by a long, sleek, black limousine, and two other men. One was a well-dressed Sirius who had obviously been to a healer recently, and a healthier looking Remus. Immediately, the five had a tearful reunion, with much hugging and crying. Somehow Lily's make-up never smudged. No mascara tracks, no fade in her lipstick.

They spent the day happily buying Harry, Remus, and Sirius whole new wardrobes, from casual, to dressy, to underthings. (All three had blushed terribly at the last, even worse than when they had been measured in front of Lil, but she made them buy everything) She then revealed that next week she was taking them all shopping for their _standard_ attire.

By lunch time, all the males were starving, and wondering how she seemed un concerned with her feet, considering they did as much walking as driving, and she was in heels, but they forwent questions for food. There, they began teaching Harry the basics on Etiquette. He took to it quite well, considering he was already a well-mannered boy, and that was just a step up.

"Lily?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Why di you insist that we had to go shopping today? Why not a this weekend?"

"Because. I have a plan of revenge, that I would love the Marauders' help with, and I'd like to put it in action today." This immediately got all of their attention, causing even Sirius to forget about his food.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Well, I know Harry never wants to step foot on Privet Drive, however, I was wondering, if he'd like to show off his _new clothes."_ They all understood that that was just the cover, especially when she passed them each a sheet of parchment outlining her plans. They all laughed and declared that they were in. She had already had them dress up in their respective colors: the Potters' indigo and gold for Harry, the Blacks' silver and black for Sirius and Remus, as Sirius' first act as an immune, if not free, man was to place him under the Black Family's Protection.

The press had been following them since that morning, due to an 'anonymous tip' that a Lord and Lady once thought dead were alive and well, and taking their previously stolen son shopping. They had managed to tease them just enough with blurry facial shots to keep them hooked on the story. They stalked the limo as it rolled down Privet Drive, the windows cracked enough to allow an occasional flash of red or black to be glimpsed.

It pulled into number Four's drive, and the driver got out, walked around to the left side, and opened the first door, allowing two elegantly dressed, well built men to step out. One had his shoulder-length black hair neatly tied back, and the other's was slightly shaggy, but it looked good on him.

When they were out, the driver moved to the next door down, this time allowing three people out. The first was tall, and well built, with unruly black hair, and he cut a more impressive figure than the other two, though it was a close vote. The next was a young boy, maybe fifteen, wiry, rather short, with the same hair as the previous man, so they assumed he was the boy's father. The third was a woman. The man offered his hand to whoever still remained, and a dainty hand had taken it, and woman was helped form the car, as proper Etiquette demanded.

She was small, and slender, and was breathtakingly beautiful, even from across the street. She turned to the horde of reporters, who were being stared at by the neighborhood's inhabitants, and waved them over. "Hello, I'm Lord James Potter," the messy-haired man said, stepping forward with a smile, placing an arm around the woman and boy. "This is my family, Lady Lily Potter, nee Evans, and Heir Harry Potter. And our best friends, of course, who have asked their names not be divulged.

Fourteen years ago, a madman with a cult of, well, for lack of a better word, terrorists, tried to kill me, my wife, and my son. My son was taken by the so-called first responders, and they made certain we fell into comas, hoping we would either die, or never waken. They reported us dead, and sealed our wills, placing our son with the very last people in the universe we would have entrusted him to. In fact, we expressly said he was never, under no circumstance to be placed there. They even framed our best friend for betraying our whereabouts to the madman, when they knew for a fact, and we knew for a fact that only one person could have done it. All of this was a result of their sealing our wills. I shudder to think what they have done to our accounts and holdings, though that shall be addressed at a later date.

When we pulled off a medical miracle by awakening together years after they had given up, we found our baby gone, and several years to have passed. We had been ferreted out of country, and have been searching for him ever since. Yesterday, we located his school, and went to hold our baby for the first time in fourteen years. He was only too happy to have a family once more." The man's voice had remained mostly level, but filled with emotions as he talked, and his story endeared them quickly to the press. However, he got too choked up to continue, so the shaggy haired man stepped forward.

"The family young Harry was placed with are not fit to be considered human beings. No human could have done what they did to a child. We will not go into detail at this time on what they did, however, we will say this: this so-called 'family' is made up of the woman Lily once called 'sister', her husband, and her son. And not one of them is innocent in this. They even paid off several CPS representatives to ignore the blatant abuse. As such, the family will be brought up on every charge that can even _vaguely_ apply with liberal twisting if needed. Monsters who hurt children should never see the light of day again."

The sandy haired man had a calm, quiet demeanor, but an underlying steel, and even feralness, especially at the end. His stance on child welfare would ensure he, too, was loved. The boy, no one could help but love. He looked so sad, lost, and innocent, and hurt, that it was hard to fight the urge to just hug the boy. But if you looked, you could see the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Then Lily stepped forward, expression deadly, yet hurt.

"I am ashamed to call that woman my blood, and I am disgusted to share her DNA. I cannot believe what she has done to my son, and I swear revenge on her, and on everyone who kept my son from me. I couldn't hold my baby for fourteen years. I didn't get to watch him grow up, or kiss it all better. We never got the parties, or the spoiling, or the holidays, or the nightmares, the sick days, the bad days. For fourteen years, James and I were denied our baby. No more." There was a resounding cheer as she stepped back to rejoin her boys.

Then the final man stepped forward. "The family lives inside this house. Their names are: Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley. And Dudley Dursley. And in a moment, we will be asking them out here to talk, and to inform them that my godson will never be returning here gain, and so we'll collect his things." He smirked. "We ask that you find a place to go unnoticed if you wish to record these events, and if you feel up to it, harass them mercilessly."

It was official. They loved this group.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Now, the Dursleys' comeuppance begins! May the odds be never in _their_ favor! But remember, it's only the beginning for them.**

**Question though: What do you guys think of Sirius/Remus, and Severus/OC?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Cpn. : Very vengeful, but that's not the half of it.**

**little-bast: Definitely, and they will pick up on it, but first, the Dursleys are going to take a little trip.**

**farawisa: I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it, but when I went back to check it over, I was just like, 'YES!' and kept it. Then I went and made one of those motivational posters with a picture of Eleven at Stonehenge, you know, all arms out and stuff, and titled it 'GALLIFREY FALLS' then in the smaller print it said 'No more. Gallifrey Stands.' And now I'm rambling... sorry.**

**InterdimensionalHitchhiker84 : I think of it more like a metamorphmagus thing, like, because that appearance was written into their DNA, they can switch faces, like a Metamorphmagus' abilities are hardwired into_ their_ DNA.**

**Assassin Master Uzumaki : It's complicated. He's human right now, and he will be timelord, and I promise I'll explain it better in the story later. Promise.**

**grantfu246: I apologize if they seem like OCs, however, I'm trying to blend James and Lily, how they were described, and what I think they were probably like with River and 11. And Honestly, I'm trying to flesh the characters out while still staying true to them, as a lot of the time, they can be kind of flat, case-in-point: Harry the Hero, River the Flirty Gunslinger, Eleven the Lonely Man-child, Severus the Bat. Plus, if you add in all the stuff that they've been through, plus the fact that James and Lily are, like John Smith the teacher (Family of Blood), stories in their minds, they will be damaged, they will have nightmares, they're a little messed up, they're completely in love, and they are protective over what they do get from their screwed up lives.**

**If anyone else feels that they're rather OOC, please let me know.**

**And special thanks to Fara and Capn, who have reviewed each chapter. And to little-bast, who seems to be joining my constant reviewer friends. It makes me feel good that you take the time to review and let me know what you think. To most people that might not be a big deal, but for me, it is. You guys are great, I give you hugs. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Then the final man stepped forward. "The family lives inside this house. Their names are: Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley. And Dudley Dursley. And in a moment, we will be asking them out here to talk, and to inform them that my godson will never be returning here gain, and so we'll collect his things." He smirked. "We ask that you find a place to go unnoticed if you wish to record these events, and if you feel up to it, harass them mercilessly."

It was official. They loved this group.

* * *

**CH: 4**

Lily calmly walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, and skinny woman answered the door. She was not beautiful by any means, and her clothing did her no favors at all. She was so thin that she had no curves whatsoever, and very little 'womanly assets' at all. Her neck was almost unnaturally long, and her face was bony, with a sharp nose, and large teeth that her pursed lips barely covered. The tightly pulled back hair only emphasized the harsh planes of her face and jaw, and the dress she wore looked like someone had handed a screaming toddler glitter, ruffles, watercolors, and a mannequin. She had a frying pan in her hand, like she was making lunch.

The half-gasp, half-shriek she let out upon seeing exactly who stood on her doorstep had them all wincing. "LILY?"

"Hello Tuney," she said softly. "Did you miss me Tuney? Because I almost missed you, you know." Then her voice turned colder than an ocean of dry ice. "Then I found out what you've been doing to my son. My son, Tuney. How could you?" Petunia winced at the use of her old nickname. Then, a male voice called for Petunia from inside.

"Pet? What's going on? why are you scr-" He cut himself off as he stared at his 'guests'. they stared at him in thinly veiled disgust. He looked like a walrus. He was so large, walking through his own house had him short on breath, and he wore a blindingly white 'muscle' shirt, stretched and warped, and still showing a good portion of his stomach where it sagged over the waist band of his extremely strained and stressed khakis. Both articles of clothing were covered in sweat stains, His hair was severely parted, his mustache had bits of his lunch in it, and he was slowly turning an unnatural purple color. Lily turned her nose up, crinkling it in disgust, James was barely resisting gagging, The other two had faked coughing fits when they failed to resist. Lily and James were side-by-side in front of Harry. Vernon opened his mouth... and bellowed. "YOU FREAKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SULLYING MY HOME WITH YOUR UNNATURALNESS? GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING!"

_"Actually_, this is _Mom's_ property. Grandma Rose left it to her, because Aunt Petunia got everything else. Mom_ let_ you live here," Harry gleefully piped up. His parents stepped to the side ever so slightly to allow him to stand between them.

"You know Harry, now that I think about it, I did leave it to you in my will. I was declared dead, and I haven't taken it back yet, so, _actually,_ it's yours."

"Really?" He turned to look at his mom happily, with a mischievous smile. "In that case, you lot have a month to clear out, unless you can give me a good reason I should let you stay." He crossed his arms and stared at them expectantly as they sputtered in shock.

"NOW SEE HERE, TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HE-" He was cut off by Harry.

"The _goodness of your heats?_ You don't _have_ a heart Dursley. You've lived here, rent free, for fourteen years, and used me as a slave. So no, I don't _owe you._ I don't see _any_ reason to let you stay. And my parents certainly seem to agree with me. So like I said. You have one month to clear out."

Vernon roared and swung one meaty fist at him, only to be stopped by an expertly placed stiletto heel slamming into his sensitive parts with considerable force. He staggers back, and a powerful fist collides with his face, breaking his nose, and then a gun is pressed to his temple, and Lily is crouched beside him on one side, with James on the other. "Did you really _think_ that you could hurt _my son _and get away with it," she hissed, "when I'm standing _right there?"_

The gun dug harder into his temple, and he whimpered. James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "R- Lily, put it away. He's not worth it." He sneered down at him as she tucked the gun back into it's thigh holster, managing to only show the holster in the process. As she rose and stepped away, James' foot flashed out and sank into Vernon's gut, knocking the wind from him. Petunia was shrieking, and aimed the frying pan in her hand at her brother-in-law, only to have her 'baby sister' wrench it away and throw it back into the house.

"One month, Vermin. If you're not in jail by then, that is." Immediately they went over to Harry. Sirius and Remus had grabbed Harry when Lily and James had pushed him back and hurried him over to the limo, and he hadn't seen his mom pull a gun on the pig. Nor his dad's kick. He had seen his mom nearly castrate him, though he wondered if there was actually anything there, and his dad's fantastic right hook. He had also seen Vernon's fist graze his mom's shoulder. So as soon as they were close enough, he practically tackled her. "MOM! Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok Harry, he barely grazed me. How about you, are you ok? Did he manage to get you at all?" She took his face in her hands, and turned it back and forth, before doing the same to both arms, before he wriggled away and check her shoulder. True to her word, there wasn't a mark there. Comforted, Harry let his parents fuss as they climbed back into the window, with jaunty salutes to the various press they could see.

"So what now Lily. You're plan had something about 'screwing with their minds so badly they'll be babbling idiots by the month's end'." Sirius looked eager, and he was practically vibrating. If he'd been Padfoot at the moment, his tail would've been a blur.

"Well, it can wait, but I need a Boggart." James immediately tensed, but forced himself to relax. He didn't want either Lily or Harry near one of those. "Right now though, we'll drive back to the apparition point, and then I have two more surprise for Harry."

She exchanged a meaningful look with James before she was distracted when Harry yawned. "Go to sleep, Harry, we'll wake you when it's time."

And he fell asleep across the laps of his parents, lulled by the odd heartbeats of his parents, and the breathing of the four most important adults in his life.

**HPOV:**

I was gently shaken awake what felt like moments later by Mom, and I stretched and climbed out of the car. Mom used the dreaded wrist strap thing, and suddenly, we were in Hogsmeade. "Is this the surprise?"

"Sort of, just, follow us, ok, kiddo?" I shrugged and did as Dad asked, my curiosity won out, and we walked to the center of town. There, Dad insisted I wear a blindfold, so I decided to humor him. We walked a little further, and when they finally let me take it off, we were standing in front of a little cottage in the heart of the village. There was a banner on it that said, 'Welcome Home Harry!'

I gasped, and turned to my parents, who were staring at me hopefully, Mom biting her lip, Dad fidgeting with his jacket. "What..."

"It's for us, you know, like a family home. Lily and I can stay here when we're here, and during the summer, you can stay here with us. but if you don't like it we can get a new one," Dad hastened to add. "Do you like it?" Mom asked.

"No..." I murmured. They looked heartbroken, and I laughed. "I LOVE IT!" I tackled them both in a hug, and they hugged me back tightly.

"Great, we'll get it all set up later then. First, the other surprise!" Dad cheered as he hit a few buttons on the wrist strap of doom. We appeared outside the big blue box. What did they call it, a TARDIS?" Why don't you go inside, kiddo, look around?"

I looked at them skeptically, but, yet again, curiosity won out. I pulled open the door and stepped inside. Then promptly walked back out again, walked around the box to ascertain that, yes, it was a wooden box, and it's size was because it was tall, not wide. I walked back in and yes, it was true. There was a whole other world inside. This went beyond undetectable expansion charms, and deceptive tents, this was _incredible._ "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yup," Dad said proudly, and I turned to see them in the doorway. "Do you want to explore?"

"Um, _yeah!"_ They laughed, and then we were off. they showed me around, we played hide-and-seek, we played treasure hunters, we swam in the pool, and they showed me my room, all before dinner. We did join the rest of the school for dinner, and Ron and Hermione bombarded me with questions. I could barely keep up with them all. Mom and Dad sat with McGonagall once again, and seemed to be deep in conversation.

Interesting.

"Look, I'll tell you guys later. Mom and Dad know about the DA, by the way. They know everything. But they're cool with it. We're having a meeting tonight, and they're going to Gringotts, to look at our accounts, before they take me tomorrow. We went, ugh, _shopping_," I give a horrified shudder, "at Mom's insistence, and then ,we tormented the Dursleys. Plus, Mom wants to plant a Boggart in the house."

"But that's really mean Harry, I know they weren't nice, but-"

"Hermione, I never told you how bad they were, but trust me, they deserve it. And more." She bit her lip and nodded. Umbridge tried to make some sort of speech, but kept getting cut off. First was the appearance of a replica of Hogwarts made from Exploding Snap cards that, well, blew. Then it was Peeves singing and doing loop-the-loops and throwing parchement. And it kept going like that until she gave up and dismissed us, storming from the Hall.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I on't own anything! Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Now, the Dursleys' comeuppance has begun! May the odds be never in _their_ favor! But remember, it's only the beginning for them.**

**Question though: What do you guys think of Sirius/Remus, and Severus/OC? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**little-bast: Oh Dobby is a very loyal elf, and he is loyal to Harry. All those who look at him wrong, BEWARE! MWUA HA HA HA HAAAAAA! But seriously, I'd be a terrible person if I didn't let Dobby have his fun, and I assure you, his boss will not be happy.**

**farawisa: I'll fix those eventually, Renegade's Oath, and eventually, they'll get a word in... if only at their trial.**

**InterdimensionalHitchhiker84 : I honestly think that like a Metamorphmagus, only the outward appearance changes, they're still the same inside. I also think that they can change their insides to match Lily and James' which essentially consists of stopping one heart, so yeah, that would hurt, wouldn't it?**

**Assassin Master Uzumaki : Yes, they did, and, I can assure you, the backlash will be... _impressive._**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDDD... If you can find the quote/reference, you can have an idea put into the story, or can help create Snape's OC. You know, whatever pleases you. You don't have to be first, just right. I'll start easy, but it will always be HP or DW related. I've never done it before, and thought it would be fun to see other people's ideas.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Look, I'll tell you guys later. Mom and Dad know about the DA, by the way. They know everything. But they're cool with it. We're having a meeting tonight, and they're going to Gringotts, to look at our accounts, before they take me tomorrow. We went, ugh, _shopping_," I give a horrified shudder, "at Mom's insistence, and then ,we tormented the Dursleys. Plus, Mom wants to plant a Boggart in the house."

"But that's really mean Harry, I know they weren't nice, but-"

"Hermione, I never told you how bad they were, but trust me, they deserve it. And more." She bit her lip and nodded. Umbridge tried to make some sort of speech, but kept getting cut off. First was the appearance of a replica of Hogwarts made from Exploding Snap cards that, well, blew. Then it was Peeves singing and doing loop-the-loops and throwing parchement. And it kept going like that until she gave up and dismissed us, storming from the Hall.

* * *

**CH: 6**

**HPOV:**

After dinner, Mom and Dad went down to set up the cottage, taking the vortex manipulator, having moved the TARDIS there earlier, just before dinner. Mom had taken it herself, dropping me and Dad off and reappearing a moment later with the telltale crackle, flash, smoke, and smell of the manipulator. I went up to the Room of Requirement immediately, to set up for the meeting. Mom and I had talked in one of the shops, and she said I should work on their aim, and gave me a few tips, since aim isn't usually taught (or even needed, as most of what they taught was on something so close you couldn't miss with your eyes shut) as movement took priority.

I set up a firing range like how'd she'd sketched it out, one for each pair, then waited for them to arrive. As I waited, I got bored, an wished I could listen to music. Seconds later, I had to jump back before I got flattened.

Curiously I approached it, and I saw... a laptop and speakers as big as me. 'I'm gonna need a sound-proof room', I thought. there was a dull glow, and I knew that it was now soundproof. I had quickly figured out that thoughts controlled the room, it acted to needs and desires, so no actual sound was needed, though you had to take care with idle thoughts. Which was why I'd set it to respond to me during the meetings, and not the others.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, I'm not as dumb as some people think, after all.

As I set up the music, I heard the soft chatter of people outside, and opened the door to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione immediately tackled me in a hug, nearly knocking me to the floor. "Harry! There you are!"

"'Mione, can't breathe," I gasped, and she immediately let go.

"Sorry Harry," she laughed, before stepping inside. We talked as I made a playlist for tonight, and everyone else trickled in. They all gathered around us, and waited for me to tell them what we were doing.

"Alright, well, honestly, I've discovered a worse problem than DADA. Aiming. See, if you can't hit the broadside of a barn, how are you supposed to fight effectively, spells or no? So, I set up a firing range, and we're going to work in pairs on your aim."

They immediately erupted into outraged babbling, talking over each other, and protesting my decision. I tried to quiet them, but it didn't work, so tried another tact. "Can you all just shut up a minute, because I. AM. _TALKING!_"

They all immediately fell silent, staring at me once again. "Alright then. Now, you lot decided to put me in charge, agreeing to listen to me, and do as I say. And I say that we need to work on our aim. _So_, we're working on our aim. Because knowing the spells isn't worth a darn when you can't cast a spell while moving, or in the dark, or anything else that could happen when dueling, and actually hit the target. The way things are currently, you'd as likely hit your friend as your enemy."

They stared at me a beat longer before they began breaking off into pairs. "Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, c'mere, for a minute."

They obediently trotted over. They were the ones who worked with me last year for aim and such. Quidditch does that. "Look, you guys are excellent, and your aim is brilliant, so I'm going to ask you all to help the others. Just walk around, give them tips, correct them a little, like I usually do. Oh, and Fred, George? I don't want you two to be paired up more than half of any DA session. You two are unstoppable together, but you're not always going to be fighting side-by-side. I want you two to work both separately, and with other people."

They all saluted and moved off, the twins giving me a passing affirmative. I hit play and the music started blasting. I began my rounds.

**R/LPOV:**

Once we were at the cottage, we set to work. We had decided to do it all by hand, to surprise Harry, so when we put the place in a 'time bubble', allowing us to get all the painting done in one night. However, just as we were finishing our bedroom, I felt something splatter across my back. I whirled to face my husband, who gave me an innocent look. I didn't believe it for a second.

"Did you just fling paint on me?"

"Maaaaayyyyy-be!" He singsonged. I felt like slapping him. He then did the unforgivable. He did it again, and this time, because I didn't dodge in time, it got. in. my. hair.

Now it's war.

I calmly dipped my brush in my bucket of paint, and flicked it at him. It got all over his face, and his clothes. Luckily we'd worn old clothes, so it didn't really matter. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled sweetly back. Then we were both flinging paint, and smearing handfuls and brushfulls of the stuff on each other. We continued on like that for a good two hours, still managing to get the room done. We finally stopped our paint fight, and stepped back to admire our work.

We'd painted it a deep, metallic gold, that would catch the light. We removed the cottage from the 'time bubble' just as the sun started going down, and the setting sun caught the paint, and set the room on fire. Or, at least that's what it looked like. The light was being bounced around the room and the effect was breathtaking. I pressed myself into his side subconsciously, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wound mine around his waist as we watched the sun go down through the big bay window.

We decided that we could move furniture in and paint Harry's room tomorrow, so he could decide what it looked like, so we agreed to flash back to the school, and see if he wanted to sleep on the TARDIS tonight. We landed right outside of the Room of Requirement, so we shrugged and walked in.

What I saw made me proud. My baby had them all working simple targets, like a firing range, and was walking around, helping hem out. And he was really good. I mean, I knew that already, but seeing it in person, instead of through a screen, it was whole different story. We stuck to the doorway, wanting to watch him, bursting with pride, and it wasn't until the meeting was over and kids had started leaving that he noticed us.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to ask if you wanted to spend the night in the TARDIS, but then we saw this," I gestured around me, "and we decided to just watch instead." He blushed, and ducked his head.

**D/JPOV:**

Harry ducked his head, blushing, and mumbled something unintelligible. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He half-heartedly swatted my hand away as Ron and Hermione walked up. "Harry, we'll see you at breakfast, or lunch. Good night," Hermione said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, and I felt River elbow me. It was funny, but somehow it was automatic that if she looked like she had as Lily, I called her Lily, maybe because I was James at that moment. And when she was River, she was River. It didn't take much thought. Wait, rambling. Focus.

I looked over at her, and she winked, glancing almost imperceptibly over at Harry and Hermione, before grinning. I smiled back. I got the feeling they would end up more than friends as well. Ron said his good night as well, and Harry went with us to the Old Girl. He reeled a bit form the manipulator, but he was slowly acclimating to using it and bounced back quickly. It was late, but I didn't need to sleep. I knew River would need to, after last night, and Harry would definitely, but I had no need to, having slept deeply the night before.

Harry shyly asked if we wouldn't mind tucking him in, and we didn't hesitate to agree. "Why do you seem embarrassed Harry?"

"I'm too old for that kind of stuff. It's for babies," he muttered. I looked at River, and she nodded at me, silently stepping from the room, giving me this moment with my son. I knelt beside him. "Harry, I don't know why you think it's for babies. everyone likes it when someone who cares about them tucks them in."

"Really?" He looked up at me curiously. I nodded.

"Really. I mean, I love when your grandparents tuck me in when thy think I've gone too long with out sleeping. I love when your mother does it. You know why?" At his negative head shake, I continued, "because, they make sure I'm comfortable, and sometimes your mom sings to me. And that reminds me that I have people who care about me very much. And I know for a fact your mother loves when your grandparents or I tuck her in. It's the nature of all social beings to seek affection, comfort, and reassurance. So, no, it's not for babies. And I'm fairly certain that if you hadn't asked, your mom would've beaten me to the punch in asking if we could.

Because, not only does it offer comfort to the one receiving the affection, it gives comfort to the one offering it. It reassures them that they are needed, and loved, and that that person is right there with them, safe and sound. And you really wouldn't want your mom to feel unneeded, do you? It'd break her heart."

He looked at me for a moment, before shaking his head with a broad grin. "No, I wouldn't want that."

Sexy must've told her it was ok to come back in, because River stepped in and wrapped us in a tight hug. "Come on boys, I think it's bed time. And tomorrow Harry, it's just us three, a bank with a private room, and all the questions you want to ask."

He changed in the bathroom, and brushed his teeth and hair, before padding out barefoot, and perching on the bed. River immediately hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head, before getting him settled under the blankets. I hugged him, kissing his head as well, and tugged them up to his chin. River hummed softly and rubbed his back as I ran a hand through his hair. He fell asleep in no time. "I love you," we whispered together, easing off the bed, and flipping out the light.

Then I tucked my wife in, and kissed her forehead as she curled up on my chest. For the first time in a long while, I was content.

**HPOV:**

I woke to the sound of laughing, and sunlight streaming through my window. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and climbed out of bed, padding down the hall, to see Mom and Dad in the middle of a tickle fight in the console room. I giggled, and they froze, turning to me. I realized what was about to happen, and tried to escape, but they were too quick, and in no time, they had me pinned, and were tickling me mercilessly, until I was laughing too hard to breathe. They let me go then, and I caught my breath.

"Harry, go get dressed, we'll have breakfast at the school, then we'll go, ok?"

"Ok," I padded off, and emerged a few minutes later in a fresh pair of jeans and a soft t-shirt. I found a pair of Chucks, and slid them on over my mismatched socks. Dobby had finally gotten to me. I shrugged on a plain black robe I scrounged up. Mom and Dad wore pretty much the same thing, and we all flashed into the entry hall. I now expected them to sit with Professor McGonagall and Snape, so I headed over to Gryffindor to sit between Ron and Hermione.

Breakfast was a peaceful affair... until the mail came.

Suddenly the room practically exploded into whispers, as everyone stared or pointed at my parents or me. I snatched the Prophet from Hermione and scanned it quickly. The events from yesterday hadn't hit the Prophet yet, but Monday's had. Man, was it really only Monday, just to days ago that they'd come back? It felt like forever, and yet, no time at all.

The headline blared out:** POTTERS REUNITED! BLACK INNOCENT?**

Luckily, Rita couldn't write for them, but that didn't stop them from printing absolute garbage. They ranted on about whether or not Mom and Dad knew I was 'deranged and attention seeking' and that 'black had confounded me, and I must've done the same to them'. It was pathetic. The funniest line in the lot was: 'Harry Potter now has a family once more, and this reporter anticipates an end to his attention-seeking lies, such as ones proclaiming both the return of You-Know-Who and the innocence of Sirius Black, or, failing that, eagerly awaits his admittance to St. Mungo's for a cure to his obviously addled brains, and wishes a speedy recovery to poor Harry.'

It was so ridiculous I burst out laughing before I handed it back to Hermione. She shook her head fondly and folded it up neatly before doing what I'd taught her last night. She launched it up as high as she could and shot it with an 'Incendio', before sending a shield charm so it wouldn't hurt anything. Across the hall, those who believed me, ie, the DA, followed suit, and when Mom and Dad launched theirs, nearly the entire staff table did as well. All in all, breakfast was particularly cheery.

It was almost over when I saw an owl swoop in and give Mom a muggle paper. She took it, glanced over it while she paid, and snorted, before nudging Dad and giving it to him. he stifled a laugh with his hand and tucked it away.

After breakfast, we flashed back to Hogsmeade, then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I officially loved the manipulator, if it meant I never had to do that again. When I no longer felt like my breakfast was going to reappear, we entered the alley, then quickly headed to Gringotts. Mom and Dad once again looked like Lily and James, and people stopped and stared as we passed.

When we reached the front doors, they bowed to the goblins, and I followed suit, and they bowed back.

"May your gold outnumber the stars and your enemies tremble at your name," they said smoothly, completely in synch. The goblins replied in kind, and then we were immediately escorted to the manager. This time I exchanged the greeting as well, and the manager, Ragnor, smiled.

"Lord, Lady, and Heir Potter, I am pleased to meet you again. Come let us converse." Over two hours later, we had discovered that the Dursleys had been paid each month a considerable amount, Dumbledore had been stealing, and the wills had been sealed. They had also performed complete medical scans, saying that they wanted to ascertain that we were in good health. Dad was in good health, though the goblins marveled over his two hearts. Mom apparently had a depleted regeneration cycle, which she shrugged off. They were also missing a lot of memories. Dad's was minor compared to Mom.

She had large chunks of time missing, the largest was the majority of her life before her thirties. Apparently there was no Helping it. It wasn't like amnesia, they said, the memories simply weren't there, like they'd never formed.

My scan was different. It recorded all injuries I'd ever sustained, from the Dursleys, and from Hogwarts. By the time the scan finished, Mom was fingering her wand and gun, and Dad had his wand in his hand, and was fidgeting with his sonic. It recorded all manner of blocks and spells placed over final item on the list sent the entire room into an uproar, but I had no idea what was so bad. It said there was a horcrux in my scar.

Mom and Dad demanded that it be removed immediately, and the goblins only said that it would take a week to prepare the needed supplies.

"Mom, what's a horcrux?" I demanded. "It's dark magic Sweetheart. So dark, that it's almost never done. A horcrux is a piece of soul locked away in a container to give the maker immortality." She wrapped me in a hug.

"YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE A CHUNK OF HIS SOUL IN MY HEAD?!" She nodded and held me tighter, and suddenly I was clinging to her like my life depended on it, crying into her shoulder as Dad held us both to his chest. When I finally sat back, wiping a=my eyes, Mom handed me the muggle paper. "I think you could use a laugh," she said.

**LORD AND LADY POTTER ALIVE! **

_Lord and Lady Potter, otherwise known as Lily and James Potter, were recently reunited with the sun who believed them to be dead for fourteen years. This son, one Harry James Potter, was stolen from his parents when they were attacked by the leader of a terrorist cult, and they were subsequently placed into comas and spirited out of the country. Upon awaking, their first priority was to get to their son._

_What they found leaves us all heartbroken and sickened._

_An innocent child, left on the doorstep of his mother's sister in the dead of night. a sister who Lily explicitly ordered never come into contact with her baby. Young Harry was a servant, and, from what we saw, we would speculate that he was no stranger to an angry hand either._

_But young Harry got a fairytale ending when his parents whisked him away. They came to his school, which they have declined to name, and brought him home, though he will return in two weeks, but not before they stuck it to the Dursleys!_

_This reporter was appalled by the monsters of NUMBER 4, PRIVET DRIVE, IN LITTLE WHINGING..._

It went on to describe the encounter, how I'd evicted them, interviews with the neighbors, and how Mom and Dad had totally kicked Vernon's butt. I was roaring with laughter by the end, which concluded:

_This reporter can only stress that this couple is now under investigation. There is nothing worse than monsters who hurt children. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of NUMBER 4, PRIVET DRIVE, IN LITTLE WHINGING, will surely get what's coming to them._

This was all topped off with a picture of purple faced Vernon swinging at Mom and me, beside one of Petunia swinging a frying pan, both sitting above one of Dudley in his uniform.

**SMELTINGS:**

"Hey Dudley, ain't this you and tour family?" Dudley looked up at the shout, and saw one of the upper classmen holding the Londen Times. He snatched it away and read through it as best he could, getting madder and more humiliated with each sentence he stumbled through.

**GRUNNINGS:**

A tall, well built man in a polo and blue jeans sat at his desk, reading his morning paper. Suddenly he got up from his seat and jerked open his door.

"Meena, I need you to get Dursley up to my office, ASAP, can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, Boss." A well-dressed, dark haired woman picked up the phone and dialed Dursley's office.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own anything! No character that you recognize, and no songs. Just the idea. Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Now, the Dursleys' comeuppance has begun! May the odds be never in _their_ favor! But remember, it's only the beginning for them.**

**Question though: What do you guys think of Sirius/Remus, and Severus/OC? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**little-bast: No, no it's not wrong at all. And yes, yes they will.**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDDD... If you can find the quote/reference, you can have an idea put into the story, or can help create Snape's OC. You know, whatever pleases you. You don't have to be first, just right. There are two this time. It will always be HP or DW related. I've never done it before, and thought it would be fun to see other people's ideas.**

**Oh and, who can find the hidden wizard? An HP character decided out of nowhere to just go rogue.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**SMELTINGS:**

"Hey Dudley, ain't this you and tour family?" Dudley looked up at the shout, and saw one of the upper classmen holding the Londen Times. He snatched it away and read through it as best he could, getting madder and more humiliated with each sentence he stumbled through.

**GRUNNINGS:**

A tall, well built man in a polo and blue jeans sat at his desk, reading his morning paper. Suddenly he got up from his seat and jerked open his door.

"Meena, I need you to get Dursley up to my office, ASAP, can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, Boss." A well-dressed, dark haired woman picked up the phone and dialed Dursley's office.

* * *

**CH: 7**

**SMELTINGS:**

Dudley Dursley was having the worst day of his life. Kids kept whispering, pointing, and snickering at him. They didn't even do it behind his back, they did it right out in the open. Kids walked up to him and mocked him, and nowhere was safe. Some of the older jocks had even decided to beat him up and call him names to 'give him a taste of his own medicine' all because of that stupid article. For the first time, he finally had an inkling of how Harry felt. He had honestly tried started trying to change, but this entire day just strengthened his resolve, but he was afraid for his parents. He knew they would end up in jail. What would happen to him?

**GRUNNINGS:**

When Vernon Dursley's secretary knocked on his door and interrupted his snack while he watched the news, he had to stop himself from biting the woman's head off. After all, he didn't want to go through the bother of finding another assistant _again_. So he smiled pleasantly as she informed him that the boss wanted to see him. Inside he was grinning smugly. He was getting a promotion! He hadn't bothered to put in for one, after all, everyone could see that he was far superior to those that _did_ apply.

Vernon took his sweet time getting to his boss' office, partly because he was incapable of any type of speed, and partly because he was arrogant enough to believe that he was better than everyone. He had no idea what was waiting for him, as he hadn't had the chance to read the paper that morning. When he ambled over to the secretary's desk, she didn't look up, just waved him through, which irritated him. He was more important than her, and she was brushing him off? Fuming, he stomped into his boss' office.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley, come in and shut the door," his boss ordered, not even glancing up from his paper. This rankled Vernon even further, but he did as he was told. "Take a seat, Mr. Dursley."

When Vernon complied, the boss finally looked up from his paper. "Well, Mr. Dursley, certain things have come to my attention, and I cannot ignore them." Vernon smiled smugly. This was it! "Would you care to explain _this?_"

Vernon's smile disappeared rapidly as his boss slapped the paper down between them, front page up. He tried his best to lie his way out of it. "Well, you see, my wife's sister had a mental break when she was a child, she used to believe she was magic you see, and Pet was always patient with her, but when their parents died, she had the girl committed. Really, she had no other choice. Poor girl nearly went psychotic with grief. A few years later, the hospital gives us poor Lily's baby, saying that Lily had gotten pregnant with another patient, and the baby had a calming effect on her, so they didn't remove it, but Lily and the Father escaped one night, and we were told that they were dead. They showed up out of the blue, and it was obvious that the years had taken their toll on their minds and that they had dragged poor Harry down with them. It truly is a shame."

He affected a sorrowful manner, and hopped that this wouldn't effect his promotion. "Really? Is that the truth?"

"Yes Sir, nothing truer than that." He boss looked thoughtful.

"You see, that really is a surprise, seeing as I am good friends with Lord and Lady Potter. You see, some years ago, Lord Potter's late parents gave Grunnings their start, and funded them completely for a full year. So imagine my surprise when I hear that not only were you raising their heir, but you were doing it both _illegally_, and _rather_ _pathetically poorly_. And imagine my deep shock when I find that two of my _best friends_ who often had me for dinner, and whom I often hosted, were _actually_ delusional psychopaths locked away in a _mental institution!"_

In that moment, Vernon knew he was in trouble. So he said the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. "So is this going to effect my promotion? Because if it's not, I'd like to start moving my office-"

_"Promotion?" _His boss stared at him incredulously.

"Well, yes. I mean, I am one of your best," he boasted proudly. The boss actually started to laugh.

"Vernon Dursley, you are one of the worst employees we have. We haven't fired you yet because we knew you were 'raising' two young boys. But we've been seriously considering it for _awhile_ now. And now, I'm officially doing it. _You're fired!"_

_"WHAT?_ BUT TED! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"DO NOT CALL ME TED! I have never given you permission to treat me in any other manner than your superior, and you will address me as Mr. Tonks, and nothing else. Now clear out your office. I want you gone by the en of the day. Oh, and, by the way? That opening? It was for your job anyway. You just sped the process a little." Vernon numbly got up and headed to his office. His thoughts were slowly turning to revenge. That freak would _pay._

**4PRIVETDRIVE:**

Petunia was _miserable._ her house had been egged three times, the car had been keyed, hooligans had been playing ding-dong ditch _all_ day, the neighbors had stared, pointed, and whispered, not bothering to be discreet, and when she ran to the grocery store, she was sneered at, cursed at, ignored, and then the cashier took five minutes before 'realizing' she was there and ringing her up. It was all because of that _garbage, lying, cursed article!_

**HPOV:**

We went down to our vaults after I managed to stop laughing, where we could talk without being disturbed, and where Mom and Dad could grab a few things. Mom went down after us to set up the horcrux removal and to arrange three credit cards that linked to our vault that worked in both the muggle and the magical world. I didn't mind, because there was something I wanted to ask Dad, and I had a feeling he wouldn't answer if Mom was here.

"Dad," I asked when we settled into a set of large, comfy chairs.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why do you look so sad sometimes, when you look at Mom?" He stared at me quietly for a long moment.

"Shoulda' known you'd catch that, huh?" he said ruefully, with a bitter grin. "Harry, this isn't something I ever wanted to tell you."

"I don't care," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. "I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"No Harry."

"Please."

"Harry, please, don't make me do this," he begged. There were tears in his eyes, and he blinked them back, which only strengthened my resolve to know. I had to know what could hurt my Dad so badly.

"I'm sorry. But I need to know. I have to _understand_." I stared at him as firmly and stubbornly as I could.

"I don't think I can, don't think I can tell you." he suddenly looked to be on the verge of breaking down, and I rushed over to hug him.

"What about a penseive then?" he stared at me incredulously before getting up and rummaging around for a minute. When he came back, he was clutching a rather large pensieve, which he then placed on a nearby table. "Alright Harry, but you must swear to me that you will never tell your mother. I'm sorry, but she _cannot_ know."

I looked him in the eye. "I swear."

He nodded after a moment, then closed his eyes and placed his wand tip to his temple. When he pulled it away, a long shining strand of silver clung to it, and he guided it into the pensieve. "Take my hand Harry, and we'll go in together."

I took it, and we both bowed until our faces touched the stuff, and then we were sucked in. When the mist settled, I saw my a man in a trench coat and a redheaded woman in a huge library. "That's me and my honorary sister, Donna Noble."

I nodded, and then I watched as Mom arrived in a space suit, hiding grimaces whenever she had to look at her helmet, or another suited person. I watched as Mom blinked back tears when she realized that Dad hadn't met her yet. I watched her team die, getting glimpses into this mainframe thing, and then of this little girl. I watched as Mom knocked dad out. And then, I watched her die.

I couldn't look away, but I was sobbing, and I didn't even realize that we'd let the pensieve until I felt Dad's arms around me, crushing me to his chest as he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry River, I'm so sorry," over and over again into my hair, where his cheek was pressed, his own body wracked with sobs.

By the time the sobbing eased into teary gasps for air, I had wound my arms around him, and whispered reassurances through my tears. "Harry, it's not ok. Your mother, she's going to die, and I can't do a thing about it."

"I know Dad. But everybody knows that everybody dies," I said trying to comfort him. He looked at me.

"But it still hurts," he whispered. I nodded slowly. "I know, harry, I know how it hurts. But the hurt, it can actually be a good thing," he murmured, trying to comfort me. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because it means that you care. It means that, that you care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it," he hugged me close again. "And that is a good thing, Son. Because that means that between the two of us, we have a pretty good shot at finding a way to save her." I stared at him, not daring to hope that we could, but he looked dead serious. I flung my arms around him.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll save her." A moment later, Mom walked in, and then immediately hurried over to us.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened? Who did it, and where are they?" She demanded as she tried to check us over.

"River," Dad said soothingly, stroking her once again blonde curls away from her face. "We just had a rather emotional father-son bonding moment."

She stared at him a moment, before sighing and wrapping us into a tight hug. "My boys. You've got to stop doing this to me. You two will be the death of me, making me worry like this." Dad winced, but hid it from her, and both our arms tightened around her.

"Mama don't say that, please," I whispered, and she pulled back a little to look down at me.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't think. I forgot about that, I suppose, now that I have you back." I nodded and curled up against her tighter. Honestly, so had I. At first, I was afraid that they'd disappear again, or that I'd wake up and find out that it was all just a dream. But yesterday, I relaxed, starting to believe that they were really here, and here to stay. But when Mom said that, it all just came crashing back. Yeah, they came back, but they _died_, and Mom was going to die _again._ I didn't know when, but it was going to happen.

**RPOV:**

When I saw Harry crying, I immediately started to worry, but when I saw my husband crying as well, it erupted into full-blown panic. I calmed down when they reassured me that it was just bonding. I didn't believe that that was all there was to it by any means, but I let it go for the moment, soothing them, and hugging them closely. I grabbed a trunk, a jewelry box, and a large leather bag. When I bent over to get the chest, my shirt must've ridden up, because Harry gasped and said, "Mom! Are you ok? What happened?"

Belatedly I remembered that I had shucked my robe so it wouldn't get in the way while I got everything. Which meant that a good chunk of scars were on display. "Harry, it's nothing really, I'm fine," I soothed, smoothing my hands through his hair, kissing his head.

We all settled into the chairs, and Harry immediately started bombarding us with questions. We explained to him all about regeneration, basic time travel, the laws of time, Time Lord biology, and so on. He had a relentless stream of questions, and it was a lucky thing I thought to pack lunch, because he wasn't satisfied until around three. And then it was only because he made the mistake of asking his father to teach him to play chess properly, which sparked a long rambling speech, that I cut off with a kiss. Harry looked so relieved, I had to laugh.

We rose, and gathered the few things we'd gathered, and stepped outside. Immediately there was a cart waiting for us to climb in. We all loved the speed as we whipped around turns, flew down the hills, and rocketed up. Three laughing, windswept Potters tumbled from the cart and were quickly shown to the bathrooms so we could straighten our appearances. I did swing by Flourish and Blotts so I could get a few books to occupy me tonight while Harry slept, but then we headed back to Hogwarts.

I sent the Doctor off to go play, and he immediately decided to play keep away with the Whomping Willow. I rolled my eyes and shook my head fondly. "Harry, would you like to walk with me? Just around the lake?"

He readily agreed, so I shouted where we were going to Theta, and he nodded absently as he jumped over a branch and narrowly missed being smacked in the head by another. Bless.

Harry and I chatted about nothing as we headed down, waving to Sprout and her class. But once we were far enough away from everyone, I sat down, and tugged him down beside me. "Harry."

"Yeah Mom?"

"I wanted to talk to you. about the Dursleys," he stiffened beside me, but I kept going. "I know that it's the last thing that you wanted to talk about. Believe me, I know. But I want to make you a deal."

He was silent a moment. "What kind of deal? And how could you possibly know?"

"Because, Sweetheart. That's actually part of the deal. You see Harry, I grew up a lot like you did. And even though I don't remember most of it," I sat up and took a deep breath. "I remember enough. But I've never been able to tell anyone. Your grandparents tried to get me to talk, but I never could. Eventually they understood that I needed time. Your father has given me nothing but time, pushing me a little, but knowing not to push too hard. and I know that you don't want to talk about it, especially not to your Mom. Which is why I'm going to make a deal with you: when you come to me to talk, I won't be your mom unless you need me to. Instead, I'll just be someone who can understand, someone who'll tell their story as well. We can do it with or without your father, whichever way you want."

Harry had sat up while I talked, and considered me for a minute. "So, basically what your saying is, I talk, you talk?"

I nodded, and he considered it for a while before sticking out his hand. He balled it into a fist, with only his pinky sticking out. "Deal."

I laughed and twined mine around his, shaking it once. "Deal. Now come on, let's head back so we'll be there before lunch. And so we can make sure your father hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

He hesitated. "Mom? First, could you, I dunno, sing or something? I dunno, I just, I wanna hear you sing, 'cause I kinda remember it, but not really," he said shyly, and I smiled. I pulled him over so he was sitting in my lap so I could hug him tightly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away."

I finished softly and realized two things. A, I was rocking him like I had fourteen years ago, when he was still a baby, and b, he was sound asleep. I smiled and scooped him up, walking back to the castle the long way so that I could keep this moment with him a little longer.

Theta joined us about halfway, and he reached for harry, silently asking. I held him tighter for a second, before I allowed him to be taken from my arms. Theta held him close, smoothly shifting to James, and we were nearly to the greenhouses when Harry woke again.

"Mom? Dad?" He murmured, half-asleep.

"Hey Sleepy-head, welcome back to the land of the living," I teased, and he looked around. He realized he was being carried and he blushed, quietly asking to be put down, and James reluctantly complied. I changed my appearance back to redheaded as we walked up to the castle for dinner, because we still had a good hour to kill, and to be honest, my hair was better behaved that way.

When we walked into the Entry Hall, we were immediately swamped by Ravenclaws demanding information. We tried to escape, but it was useless.

We were trapped.

**D/JPOV:**

I managed not to give anything away when River walked in on us, and by the time we left, the aching in my chest had once again eased to something more bearable. I held her as much as possible for my own comfort, but when we got back to Hogwarts, they decided to walk the lake, and I decided to mess with my favorite tree.

I knew why she invited Harry for that walk, and I knew that he would agree. There was only so long you could keep the pain bottled up inside.

I watched as they came back around, puzzled for a moment that I only saw River's petite frame and wild curls approaching, but that cleared as I managed to make out Harry's sleeping form held tightly in her arms. I hurried to them, letting myself go back to James, as, when we were around magic it was like our bodies wanted to be as they were. River reverted back to redhead as she reluctantly let me take him from her, but he soon woke up.

When we made it back into the castle, there was a moment of pace before Ravenclaws of every age started streaming out of every nook and cranny, swarming us. In moments there was a rabid horde of students demanding information from us, on the vortex manipulator, on the TARDIS, on our two hearts, on how we changed appearances, on Lily's gun, on everything they could think of. All three of us searched for a gap in the crowd, but came up empty.

There was no escape.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own anything! No character that you recognize, and no songs. Just the idea. Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**Now, the Dursleys' comeuppance has begun! May the odds be never in _their_ favor! But remember, it's only the beginning for them.**

**Question though: What do you guys think of Sirius/Remus, and Severus/OC? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Farawisa: I know, right? I went and watched those two, just so I could write this chapter, and started crying, and then, since the last Matt Smith, who is my Doctor, season finally hit Netflix, I started watching it, like slowly, so I don't have to say goodbye yet, then I got to The Angels Take Manhattan, and then I started BAWLING. the Doctor was begging to keep his Ponds, but he lost them. Then he begged the last Pond, his wife to stay, and she left, and she had to watch her Dad die three times in one night and her Mom twice! I died. It killed me.**

**loretta537: Well, I'm glad you found it too.**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDDD... Find the reference/quote! Will always be HP or DW**

**AWWWWW... no one found my rogue wizard... sad... hint... his name was Ted...**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

When we made it back into the castle, there was a moment of pace before Ravenclaws of every age started streaming out of every nook and cranny, swarming us. In moments there was a rabid horde of students demanding information from us, on the vortex manipulator, on the TARDIS, on our two hearts, on how we changed appearances, on Lily's gun, on everything they could think of. All three of us searched for a gap in the crowd, but came up empty.

There was no escape.

* * *

**CH: 7**

They were surrounded. Ravenclaws were everywhere, and Harry knew from experience that they could be vicious when they wanted to learn something. Nearly all of them were armed with very big books, and held them threateningly. He looked around for an escape, but found none until he spied a familiar towhead at the edge of the group. "LUNA!"

"Yes Harry?" She replied, the familiar dreamy quality of her voice present as she made her way through.

"Luna, can you get your housemates to leave us be for now? We promise to answer their questions next Saturday. But there's less than an hour before dinner, and we're tired," he whispered to her, and she nodded. She turned to her housemates.

"Harry has promised that next Saturday, we get as long as we want to ask questions, as long as we don't try to ask before then!" they cheered at the prospect and quickly cleared out, though Harry kept Luna close, just in case. Once they all made it to the seventh floor, Luna left, happily skipping off, as Harry, Lily, and James hurried to the Common Room. They burst inside and dove into the Golden Trio's fireside armchairs. They started laughing hysterically, and people looked at them like they were insane.

Ron and Hermione just walked over to them and pulled Lily and James from their seats and sat down, prompting Lily to pick up Harry, but when she went to sit in the now empty seat, James darted in and stole it, before pulling them both into his lap. The five chatted until they had ten minutes until the start of dinner, before they left, and Harry was between his parents as they walked, and Lily and James had an arm each around his shoulders.

They took their customary seats with McGonagall, and Harry almost begged his mom to stay, but he didn't want to give away what he knew, because he promised his dad, so he let her go. After dinner, that's when everything got interesting.

**LPOV:**

We headed up to the Astronomy Tower, to show Harry his some of the perks of being Timelord, and we settled back on thick sleeping bags, laying on our backs and gazing at the stars. Harry caught on really quickly to the whole 'Time-sense' but, like any child, it would take a while for his mind to get used to the whole 'can-know-literally-everything' thing. We taught him the names of stars and universes and planets and constellations for hours, until he asked me a simple question.

"Mom, Dad said that the you linear to him at that moment was visiting your parents, but you were doing something else."

"Harry, it's complicated, but, I was visiting my parents, with a younger version of your father. He was trying for the Cordon Towers, but missed by a mile!"

"I'm guessing 'mile' means 'a lot'?" He surreptitiously snuggled closer.

"Yes, it does," I teased James gently, and he pouted. Harry kept inching closer until his head was pillowed on my stomach. James looked putout, and attempted to make him move so he could snuggle, until I eventually made them both get up, and moved to the middle of the sleeping bags. I conjured a pile of pillows, and settled back on them. They were quick to cuddle in again, Harry's head on my stomach, James' on my chest, as that was the only free spot.

"Mom, what do you mean 'younger'?"

"Harry, you remember we were talking about 'linear' and 'time travel'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your father and I, we," I hesitated, unsure how to explain it, and started running my fingers through their hair. "We don't always meet when we should. We're both time-travelers, and travel separately, and so, we keep meeting in the wrong order. It's a bi complicated, so we use the diaries."

He was silent a moment, before, "Ok. Hey Mom? Can I meet my grandparents?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can. In fact, they'd kill me if I didn't bring you 'round." I laughed and he giggled.

"Your laugh sounds weird from here... Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked curiously, twisting my fingers through the silky black strands on both heads. James was thinking about somrthing, and was fidgeting minimally, in reaction to whatever he was thinking about, and I wasn't going to pry.

"Call everyone by nicknames? Like 'Dear', or 'Honey' and Dad and I are 'Sweetie' and 'Sweetheart'?" He leaned farther into my hand subconsciously, and I smiled.

"Habit, I suppose. Do you want me to stop calling you Sweetheart?"

"NO! I mean, you can call me that if you want to. What was you and Dad's wedding like?" He continued with the game of twenty questions, and I decided to humor him.

"Which one?"

"... All of them?" He said, hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later. Harry? Tomorrow, I won't be here. Not until around dinner, I have a dig to go on."

"BUT WHY?" He burst out, before backtracking quickly. "I mean, you can _time-travel!_ Why not put it off until later?"

His reaction set off warning bells in my head, but I knew enough to not push him. "Harry, if I always put it off, then it'll never get done, will it? Besides, I promise I'll be back before dinner. It's just a little dig. It's even on Kytrondifradlo*, the safest planet in the universe," I soothed him. "It'll be ok. I promise."

He sighs and nods.

"You know, at any given moment, somewhere in the universe, somewhere in time, everything's changing, something's going to happen. Like a penny in the air. And when the penny drops..." I mused.

He nodded slowly, and I could tell he was drifting off. "Harry? Do you want to walk back to the Tower? Or do you want one of us to carry you?" He murmured that he wasn't moving, and I laughed. He grumbled at me to quit moving, so I started humming 'You Are My Sunshine' instead. When I was absolutely sure that Harry was sound asleep, I gently nudged James, who quickly sat up, and scooped him up, before helping me to my feet. We tucked Harry into his bed in Gryffindor Tower, as the manipulator would definitely wake him, before sneaking up so we could go back to the TARDIS.

Once we were aboard the Old Girl, we went back to being blond and floppy haired, respectively. Then /theta started covering me in kisses.

By the time breakfast rolled around, My leather messenger bag was packed with everything I'd need for a week long dig, and a few necessary... extras. I was dressed in a black skinny jeans, a black button down tucked in, with a black cami underneath, my favorite non-heeled, black leather, slip-on boots, my favorite black leather jacket, a thick belt with my guns, wand and holster on my right forearm, my hair pulled back tightly, bag on my shoulder, and my only makeup was my lipstick.

I saw males of every age staring as I walked into breakfast, but I ignored them, and went over to Harry, hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheek, and then the top of his head. "See you tonight, Sweetheart. Your Dad's going to drop me off, but then he's going to come right back, ok?"

He nodded, and I reluctantly let him go, ruffling his hair, and leaving the hall, waving at the staff as I did so. I kept looking back at Harry as I left, but walked out of the Great Hall, then the Entry hall, as Theta was waiting outside. I immediately stepped inside and into his arms. "I don't want to leave him."

He hugged me tightly. "I know," he soothed. "But it's only for a week, and he'll only see it as a day. One day for him."

"But what if you two get into trouble?"

"We won't. I promise. I'll show Harry our timeline, teach him about regeneration, go over the biology of Timelords with him and Poppy so tat she knows how to treat him, us, etc, whatever it takes to keep him out of trouble. I'll even have other adults in the room so trouble can't find us."

"Ok," I sigh. I start entering the coordinates, and he tugs me away, protesting, and sits me down on the couch. I laugh and watch as he dances around the console, eating the breakfast he pushed into my hands. He kindly uses the stabilizers, so I actually get to _eat_ my breakfast, and not _wear_ it. He drops me off with a searing good-bye kiss, and then I'm on my own again, just me and the team.

We set to work quickly.

**JPOV:**

I could sense Harry's panic when she said she was going on a dig, but he hid it well. It brought back that ache in my chest to full power, knowing my son was so upset, and knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. But I could hold them close. I could keep them safe in the here and now. I could make sure that she was _never_ forgotten. And I _would_ find a way for her to be _freed_ from the database. I would.

I dropped her off with a kiss and bag full of tricks, and found my way back to Harry, just as he was finishing his breakfast. It was Saturday, so, no classes, leaving the teachers free. McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, Trelawney, and Pomfrey went with us to the Room of Requirement. We settled into chairs and beanbags, and couches, and then they all looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Alright, you lot are here because Lily was worried about leaving us alone, with our penchants for trouble, so I said that we'd spend the day in the safest way possible, i.e., playing twenty questions with you guys. Harry, you first, any questions?"

"If you and Mom got blood-adopted, does that make you part human?" And he goes for the complicated one.

"Yes and no. See, your mom was already part human, half-and-half, ok? Well, when we were blood-adopted, it did two things: it bolstered the Time Lord DNA considerably, and it gave us a bit of human DNA. See, witches and wizards actually started as people who lived near a temporal rift for generations, hence the Eight Most ancient and Noble Houses, and eventually, the rift closed, but the mutation was done. The energy affected humans differently than Time Lords, and they gained the ability to manipulate the vortex energy. Magic is a lot like time. Your mother became nearly full Time Lord, and I didn't become human, but I did get some human-like traits. Like a need to sleep every other Gallifreyan day, instead of every third one, like an average Time Lord."

Poppy asked about our basic biology, so I explained all about our hearts, our brains, our lungs, and the regeneration process. McGonagall wanted to know all about if magical creatures were because of a rift, so i explained that some alien animals had gotten through the rift, bred with native Earth species, then died out, and the hybrids had lived around the rift through the generations. "And yes, the same goes for the plants," I said with a laugh, turning to Sprout.

Finally, Flitwick asked if River or I had regenerated. "I'm on my eleventh face. Eleven out of thirteen. And River's on her third."

"So she's a lot younger than you."

"Yeah. She's only about 615, to my 1,815." They all stifled gasps, and hid their shock at that. No wizard had ever even come _close_ to that age. "Can we see?"

"See? Like, watch in a penseive?"

"Well, we don't want you to die, Potter, so i would say yes," Snape snarked. I nodded and reached out a hand to grab the newly made penseive.

"What one do you want to see?" They considered a moment. "What about your last two, and Lily's two."

"Alright, but Harry stays here." Immediately, he pitched a fit.

"Dad, I don't care how bad it is, I want to see." He stubbornly crossed his arms and stared me down.

"Harry," I knelt down in front of his chair, and stared him dead in the eye. "I don't care if you see mine, but your mother never wanted you to see hers. She's never even talked about her first one, except for once."

He kept insisting, and when he brought up the Library, I caved, and let him come with us. And so we entered my memories of Nine.

**HPOV:**

After Dad finally agrees that I could see, he pulled a memory and placed it in the penseive. The other three followed, and then we entered. When it focused, we were in what looked like the console room, but it was very different, and there was a man with big ears and a leather coat. He started glowing before McGonagall said 'WAIT!'

We looked at her. "How did it come about?"

We turned to Dad. He sighed, and then it was set back to where he's standing facing some giant thing he calls a Dalek, with a girl who's glowing gold.

**MEMORY:**

We watched as Dad faced off against this giant thing, the emperor, he said, with a girl on his side who was glowing gold. We watched as she disintegrated them all, watched as Dad took the energy back to save her life. He was in pain after that, but he never showed her, Rose, how bad it was, until, with his legs braced shoulder-width apart, his arms were forced away from his body, and his head thrown back, until his head is thrown forward, revealing a whole new face, with sticky-uppy hair, and, as he put it, 'new teeth' which was apparently, 'weird'.

He had reassured her that she had been 'Fantastic.' And so had he.

**MEMORY END:**

"That was the first time I ever had Regeneration Sickness. Basically passed out for a bit, until my body had acclimated. Then I got my hand cut off. But since it was the first fifteen hours, it grew right back." Dad grinned, then started the next one.

**MEMORY:**

We watched as some man called 'The Master' tried to bring back Gallifrey, and watched as Dad foiled him and then...

We watched as he gave his life for another man, an older man. We watched as he raged, as he took a farewell tour, as he cried, 'I don't want to go!'

We watched as the Ood, at least, that's what they called themselves, sang him to sleep. The Ood told him that all stories must end. Then he regenerated once more, this time wrecking the TARDIS, and when he revealed his dad's familiar current face, he went through a check list, then cheered because he was crashing, after climbing back in, of course.

**MEMORY END:**

"It was more violent that time because I'd already used some of that regen energy for a quick fix," he explained. Just watching those bits, I could tell how different you could be after a regeneration. Suddenly, I realized something.

"Dad... how'd you get Mom's memories?"

"Psychic link. Time Lords have a natural telepathic ability. Children can't control it until they come of age on their 25th birthday. But they link to their parents, who teach them and shield them. Couples link minds on their wedding day, when they say their 'I do's' and names. She knows I have them, she knows you'll see them, and she's not pleased, but she understands." I nodded. I understood the explanation at least. Dad set up the next memory, and then, it began.

**MEMORY:**

They saw an old man in an alley, and Dad quickly explained that this was all he was allowed to show of this one. The man called out to see if anyone was there, and a little girl stepped into the meager light. All of our hearts broke at the sight of her, and looking at Dad, i saw the pain in his eyes. The little girl was too thin to be healthy, she was dirty, but her red hair was nicely pulled back, and her too big, old-fashioned clothes looked reasonably neat. Sweetly heartbreaking. She coughed, and the old man, concerned, said, "Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay? "

She replied, earnestly, innocently, "It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm only dying. But I can fix that. It's easy really. See?" She held up her now glowing hands, and then there was golden light everywhere.

**MEMORY END:**

"James, how old was she?" Professor McGonagall whispered. Dad swallowed hard.

"She, she was," he exhaled sharply, dropping his face to his hands. "She was eight, and it was all my fault."

"What caused it?"

"Extreme malnutrition, Pneumonia, and Hypothermia. We freed her from the people who stole her, and she made it to New York, but she couldn't survive on her own." a tear rolled down his cheek, so I hugged him tightly. I felt like crying too, but I held him instead. Dad needed a hug.

"Let's, let's play the next one, shall we?" Professor sprout said, trying to sound like her usual cheerful self. It didn't work, but we all nodded, hoping to distract Dad. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he said, "River, how much can I show them of this one? ... You're sure? ... You're right, he'll need to understand."

He opened his eyes, and looked at us. "What?"

"Dad, you were talking out loud." He blushed, and looked away before clapping his hands.

"ALRIGHT! We get to see the full set of events on this one, only because otherwise, Harry might get the wrong idea." And then it began.

**MEMORY:**

We watched as my grandparents made a cropcircle screaming DOCTOR to call Dad, watched as their best friend nearly ran them over, before there was a series of flashbacks of the three growing up, them scolding this Mels, bailing her out of trouble, and her getting her together. She said something that bugged me though. 'Penny in the air. Penny drops." I couldn't help but think I'd heard it before. Then Mels hijacked the TARDIS at gunpoint, demanding to go kill Hitler, and shot the TARDIS, blaming it on Dad.

Then Hitler shot her.

And then I knew why that phrase had bugged me. I'd heard it last night, from Mom. Because Mels was Mom, and she'd grown up with her own parents, and was her own namesake, and then she regenerated, and there was the Mom I knew, all blond and curls. She checked herself out, declaring that she was 'going to wear _lots_ of johdpurs.'

Then she pulled a gun on Dad, and they danced around each other, flirting in a strange, deadly way, Mom insisting that she was a psychopath, and not _rude,_ before Mom kissed him. Then she jumped out the window after telling Dad that she just killed him with a kiss.

She walked up to a bunch of Nazis, said the most Nazi-angering phrase in the universe, and stole their weapons, so she could steal a restaurant's worth of clothes. Amy and Rory tracked her down, but got stolen by this creepy robot, though they didn't get killed like the last guy, and the robot started hurting Mom after she said that yeah, she killed Dad, but didn't remember.

Until Dad saved her. He got Amy and Rory to take down the whole 'tesselecta' and then managed to convince Mom to save them.

He lay there on the steps, dying, and asked her to Find River Song to tell her something, whispering it in her ear. She sat back. "Well, I'm sure she knows," she murmured, on the verge of tears. And then Dad was dead. She'd been cold or flirty most of the time until Dad had begged her to save Amy and Rory. I think that's what broke her 'programming'.

When Amy and Rory showed her River Song, she asked them if he was worth it. "The Doctor, is he worth it?" They rushed to reassure her that, yes, he was worth it as she started to glow with yet more regeneration energy.

She bent down to kiss him, and when he'd whispered, "River_, no,"_ so weakly as he woke, she smiled tearfully and murmured, "Hello Sweetie," as she lowered her lips to his. The enrgy flared and flowed and twisted all around them, before Mom fell to the steps, unconscious.

The memory went dark for a moment before it refocused on Mom in the hospital, and Dad having to leave her there. Then there was one last scene. An old man sat at a desk, talking to an unseen person. "So then, tell me. Why do you want to study archaeology?"

Mom leaned forward, out of the shadows, holding the brand new blue diary she'd just been given. "Well, to be perfectly honest, Professor, I'm looking … for a good man. "

**MEMORY END:**

We were all silent for a moment.

"So that's what a 'depleted regeneration cycle' means. And why she's missing all those years of memories? That's her 'programming', right?" Dad nods, and we realize that it's almost dinner time, so we leave in relative silence, thinking on everything we've seen. I go back to the tower to grab the map and cloak, when i here the soft sound of crying. Curiously, I peer around the corner and am shocked by what I see. Mom is sitting on the floor in a really old-fashioned dress, with the skirt poofed out around her, arms around her knees, head tucked, sobbing.

"Mom?" I cautiously approach her, and she jerks her head up.

"Harry? What're you doing..." She trails off as she wipes at her face and tries to straighten her skirt while still seated.

"Mom, are you ok?" I sit down, careful not to sit on her skirt, but close enough to hug her. She smiles brightly, too brightly.

"I'm fine Sweetheart."

"You're lying. Tell me Mom." When she still hesitated, I added, "think of it as our first 'talk session'." She sighed.

"Your father showed up, a younger version, one who was just starting out, at the end of the dig, and dragged me into the TARDIS, without even asking if I could come. He told me we were going to a coronation, in the renaissance, 16th century France, and sends me off to get dressed. So I humor him, and put on this dress, which, yes, is what inspired Danielle's dress in Ever After, and the shoes, and did my hair, and then he whisked us off. And the night was so wonderful, but he was _so young. _And it shouldn't kill me. But it does. Every time he turns up, he's younger. I know him more. He knows me less. And it hurts so much. We're so rarely linear anymore. And I can't let him see. Rule one." I hug her close. It was odd, to be comforting her, but I didn't mind. It felt right in a way.

"Mom, what does rule one mean?" She pulls back.

"You father has rules for his companions, the humans he picks up and travels with from time to time, like rule 2, don't wander off, or rule 1... the Doctor lies. And I have rules too. And I wrote them down for whoever comes after me. Rule 1: Don't let him see you age. Hide the damage. He doesn't like endings. The Doctor lies. He lies to protect you, but mostly..." She took a deep breath. "He lies to himself."

She composed herself as I processed that, then pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, you're getting all the heavy stuff today."

"I don't mind Mom. I _want_ to know. I _need_ to know. If I want to be great 'companion' I need to know everything about my _family._" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Alright then, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you help me up? It's kind of hard in this dress," she gave an embarrassed laugh, and I smiled, giving her my hand.

"Maybe you should change before dinner Mom." She shrugged and we headed to the tower, where she changed and I gathered the map and cloak. Then we headed down.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**

***k-I-tron-dee-fr-A-low**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own anything! No character that you recognize, and no songs. Just the idea. Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Normally, I don't update this fast, it's usually every ten days so I can better juggle my stories, but, I can't get this story outta my head. Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SNAPE/DONNA?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Artur Hawkwing 1: See, that's what I was thinking too, but then I was asked if I could by a good friend, so I said maybe, let's see what the readers think. You're the only one to respond to that, so, it's a no, unless your outvoted by chapter ten. **

**yaysarahj: Yes, Gus-Gus is totally from Cinderella, you're the first person to ask!**

**SharolynWells1: I like humor too. People who can make me laugh are very special indeed.**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDDD... Find the reference/quote! Will always be HP or DW**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Alright then, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you help me up? It's kind of hard in this dress," she gave an embarrassed laugh, and I smiled, giving her my hand.

"Maybe you should change before dinner Mom." She shrugged and we headed to the tower, where she changed and I gathered the map and cloak. Then we headed down.

* * *

**CH: 9**

**HPOV:**

By the time dinner was over, I swore I wasn't stepping foot in Hogwarts until the rest of my two weeks was up. Ten whole days away from _this._ For some reason, we had missed this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet, where the front page was screaming about my turning my parents dark, and trying to overthrow Dumbledore, and become the next dark lord, with my parents oblivious to my true nature. There were people pointing at me and whispering all across the hall, and Mom was glaring at the paper so hard I thought it'd spontaneously combust.

Dad seemed to be oblivious, but then again, you never could tell. He acted like a goofball, but I'm pretty sure it was a very elaborate façade.

The second I finished eating, I excused myself, and retreated to the Quidditch Pitch with my Firebolt. I quickly lost myself to the air, to the adrenaline and thrill of dives and tricks, to the freedom and absolute focus, allowing no room for extra thought. Not at these speeds. Everything morphed into a large blur, I couldn't make anything out, and every ounce of my focus went to keeping control. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings until, just as I pulled out of a particularly steep dive, I heard Mom yell, "HARRY!"

I quickly touched down and dismounted, and was immediately swept into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that," Mom scolded.

"Sorry. Can't. Breathe." I gasped and she immediately let go, apologizing. I cut her off. "No, I'm sorry. That stupid article made me see red. So I came out her to blow off some steam."

"That's alright. I guess I just freaked out a little when I saw you almost vertical in a dive." She blushed.

"I hate that they can print whatever they want about me. It's not right! Is there any way to stop it?" Mom and Dad look thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly Dad threw his arms up and spun in a circle. "I know!"

We stared at him expectantly, but he just grabbed our hands and hauled us back home. I finally got to see the cottage inside, and it was beautiful. Rich colors, heavy, comfy looking furniture, and large windows. Lots of light, and very open. Dad hauled us to a large room with a desk and overflowing bookcases and started rummaging through the hidden firebox, much to Mom's protest. So, Mom's office then.

He produced a large manila envelope triumphantly and tossed it to Mom, who took it curiously. She flipped through, then grinned. "Harry, sit down."

She sat on a large, worn, squishy leather couch, and patted the cushion beside. Once I sat she handed me the papers. "These, Harry, are papers your grandparents filed. They are papers that state that the use of the Potter name while they lived, in the press, without their express written consent, was illegal, and the perpetrator and all associated could and would be sued, fined, and most likely face a jail sentence. One of these was filed in both the muggle and magic worlds. When they passed, your father and I had even stricter papers drawn up. And they are completely legal, and non-contestable."

I grinned. "So, when do we get to start the ball rolling?"

"Well... Winky!" Mom called, and then she popped in, looking very happy in her little dress stamped with the Potter crest and the word TARDIS.

"What cans Winky be doing for Mistress River?" She asked, bowing.

"First, I need you to go to the Goblins and inform them that we need a lawyer, ask for Donna Noble, then, well, ask them for file 109634758, please. Thank you," Mom replied, and Winky popped away.

"What are the papers going to do?" Mom grinned.

"That's the file containing the papers we need to begin making their lives miserable. OH! Dobby!" When Dobby popped in, Mom handed him a bag. "All the potions you asked for. I think these should do nicely, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Mistress River!" Dobby said, enthusiastically shaking his head before popping away.

"Do I want to know what was in there River?" Dad asked. Mom shrugged with a mischievous smirk. He sighed. "And what's with you calling in Donna? Do you want her mind to burn?" He demanded.

"No, Sweetie. But with a little magic, you can stabilize the metacrisis, and Donna will be fine." Dad's face when from upset to 'I'm-an-idiot' in a split second, causing Mom to giggle cheerfully and kiss his cheek. "So Harry, we haven't done your room yet, because we wanted you to have a say in it, so, you can sleep in the TARDIS, or you can use our room."

**RPOV:**

Harry considered his options, before he looked up and said, "TARDIS."

"Alright Sweetheart, bedtime for you." We tucked Harry in, and once we were sure he was asleep, we snuck from the room, and sat in my study, debating how best to obtain a boggart. I thought that there was one in Grimmauld Place still, but Theta said it'd already been cleared out. I sighed and sat back to consider. "The goblins might be able to get us one. What do you think?"

"I think it's probable. I just don't want you or Harry to go near it." He flung himself back into the chair sulkily.

"Doctor. I can handle a boggart, I'm not one of your _companions_ that needs you to protect me, take care of me, and make all my decisions for me," I snapped, feeling the mask of passivity I had schooled my features into slip for a moment, allowing my irritation to show through.

"You don't think I _know_ that?" He snapped back, jumping to his feet. "I'm fully aware of what you are,_ Melody_. I _know_ what you are capable of! But the fact remains that boggarts have _always_ had a _significant_ effect on you, and I _hate_ seeing you like that! Is it _so wrong_ to want to take care of _my wife_ every now and then?"

"No. It's not. But when you throw a _hissy fit_ over me doing something,_ then_ I have a problem! You act like you always know what's best! and _furthermore,_ I _know_ better than to let _my baby_ ANYWHERE near a _BOGGART,_ you stupid man!"

_"I'm stupid?_ What does that make _you_ then, hmm? You're _just_ as bad as I am, and don't you _dare_ deny it!"

"I might be as bad as you are, but at least_ I_ can admit my downfalls! At least_ I_ can be _mature_!" I shot back.

_"Mature?_ I can be mature, and you know it! But you and I _both_ know that you are unwilling to admit _half_ of your issues!"

"I am _not!_ And _I'm_ not the one who has to _control_ everything, _Time Lord Victorious,"_ I spat. He narrowed his eyes.

_"Really_ River? At least_ I_ don't kill things that _breathe_ wrong!"

"No, you don't. _You_ just wipe out _entire species_ when they make you _mad!"_

"Says the girl trained to be the perfect _killing machine!" _That one hurt, and he knew it. I could see it in his eyes.

"UGH! I _HATE_ YOU!" I screamed at him, hands balled into fists at my sides.

"NO YOU DON"T!" He yelled, back, his hands fisted as well, standing nose to nose with me. We stared each other down for a moment.

"Hippie."

"Archaeologist."

Each word was infused with as much disgust as possible, until we both tried to control the smiles tugging at our lips, before we burst out we fought, we really truly fought, and we didn't hold anything back. We never had, and never will. We are a very passionate couple, whether that applies to loving, or fighting. That's just how we were.

"River, I'm so sorry! I way over reacted. You're right, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you names, or gotten so irritated."

"No, I should know when to back off."

"And I should know when you're just worried." We both sighed, and hugged each other, marking the end of the fight with a heated kiss.

"How's this: If at any point, I have trouble with the boggart, I let you take over?"

"I can live with that." he tapped the tip of my nose. I crinkled it automatically, before linking my arm with his. Then the Old Girl's cloister bell sounded, alerting us to the fact that Harry needed us.

**DPOV:**

I can't believe I didn't think of that before! I feel so stupid! Oh, I'm thick! Look at me! I'm old and thick!

River though, she's absolutely brilliant! She's clever. I zone back in to hear River giving Harry the option of sleeping in the TARDIS, or using the master bedroom, since we won't be sleeping. In fact, we'll probably get the ball rolling on the papers, and catching a boggart. We tuck Harry in, then we head to her study. We discuss how best to get a boggart, and she suggests, "The goblins might be able to get us one. What do you think?"

"I think it's probable. I just don't want you or Harry to go near it." I fling myself back into the chair sulkily.

"Doctor. I can handle a boggart, I'm not one of your _companions_ that needs you to protect me, take care of me, and make all my decisions for me," She snaps, and irritation flashes across her face before she puts the mask back

"You don't think I _know_ that?" I snap back, jumping to my feet. "I'm fully aware of what you are,_ Melody_. I _know_ what you are capable of! But the fact remains that boggarts have _always_ had a _significant_ effect on you, and I _hate_ seeing you like that! Is it _so wrong_ to want to take care of _my wife_ every now and then?"

"No. It's not. But when you throw a _hissy fit_ over me doing something,_ then_ I have a problem! You act like you always know what's best! and _furthermore,_ I _know_ better than to let _my baby_ ANYWHERE near a _BOGGART,_ you stupid man!"

_"I'm stupid?_ What does that make _you_ then, hmm? You're _just_ as bad as I am, and don't you _dare_ deny it!"

"I might be as bad as you are, but at least_ I_ can admit my downfalls! At least_ I_ can be _mature_!" She shot back, a fire of fury blazing in her eyes.

_"Mature?_ I can be mature, and you know it! But you and I _both_ know that you are unwilling to admit _half_ of your issues!" I hissed at her, practically trembling from temper.

"I am _not!_ And _I'm_ not the one who has to _control_ everything, _Time Lord Victorious,"_ She spat. I narrowed my eyes. That was a low blow and she knew it.

_"Really_ River? At least_ I_ don't kill things that _breathe_ wrong!" I was saying things out of anger only by now, and I knew it, but I didn't care at this point.

"No, you don't. _You_ just wipe out _entire species_ when they make you _mad!" _I growled.

"Says the girl trained to be the perfect _killing machine!" _I saw the hurt flash through her eyes, and immediately regretted saying it.

"UGH! I _HATE_ YOU!" She screams at me, hands balled into fists at her sides, chest heaving.

"NO YOU DON"T!" I yell, back, my hands fisted as well, standing nose to nose with her. We stared each other down for a moment.

"Hippie."

"Archaeologist."

Each word was infused with as much disgust as possible, until we both tried to control the smiles tugging at our lips, before we burst out laughing. When we fought, we really truly fought, and we didn't hold anything back. We never had, and never will. We are a very passionate couple, whether that applies to loving, or fighting. That's just how we were.

"River, I'm so sorry! I way over reacted. You're right, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you names, or gotten so irritated."

"No, I should know when to back off."

"And I should know when you're just worried." We both sighed, and hugged each other, marking the end of the fight with a heated kiss.

"How's this: If at any point, I have trouble with the boggart, I let you take over?"

"I can live with that." I tap the tip of her nose, which she scrunches up automatically, before linking my arm with hers. Then the Old Girl's cloister bell sounded, alerting us to the fact that Harry needed us.

We immediately scramble to his room to find him thrashing in the throws of a nightmare, mumbling something unintelligible. We snap on the light, before we shake him awake, calling his name, and he jerks upright, reaching for his wand automatically. I move it out of his reach swiftly, as River places a gentle hand on his arm.

"Harry, Sweetheart, it's ok. It's just us. just Mom and Dad," she murmurs. He wakes up the rest of the way.

"Mom? Dad?" I rub his back slowly.

"Yes Buddy?"

"What're you... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." he mumbles sleepily, and we smile softly. River smooths back his hair as she replies, "It's ok, Sweetheart. We weren't sleeping. Besides, we'll happily give up a little sleep for you, Harry. We'll do anything for you. We love you."

"We're here when you need us, and when you don't. We love you, Son," I added. He leaned into my touch.

"Dad. It was that dream again. Only it was with the other one," he slurred out.

"Hush now Harry, it's ok. You can tell us in the morning." We were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, and we eased him back together, as we saw his eyes closing again. "Let's get you back to sleep, buddy, ok?"

"Mk Dad," he murmured, as he curled up again and all but passed out under his blankets, murmuring one last request: "Sing? Please?"

We nod, and River starts singing 'You Are My Sunshine', and I join in after a few words, and we sing it through three times, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take... my sunshine... away..."_ We let our voices slowly get softer as we sing, as Harry drifts deeper and deeper into sleep, us standing at his side, bound and determined to protect him from the world. The universe, even. We knew we couldn't protect him from thing, but we would certainly _try._ This was our baby, and we were never going to let anything happen to him ever again. Over our dead bodies. Well, Hopefully River's living one as well. One of us had to be alive for him. To teach him and protect him, and if it cost one of our loves, it would preferably be mine. River was the stronger of us, better able to carry on without me, and willing to do whatever it takes. If I lost her, I'd be worse than useless to Harry.

I knew she could hear my thoughts, because she shot me a look, and I heard her scold me mentally. _I never want to hear you think like that again, You are a great father, and even if I died, you wouldn't let Harry down. I know you, Theta. I love you. Do not forget that you and are two halves of the same coin, My Love. You are my strength, and I am yours._

With that thought, she pulls me gently off the bed, kissing my cheek, and taking my hand in hers. Together, we slip from the room, pausing in the doorway to flip off the light and whisper, "Good night, Harry. Sleep tight. We love you."

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own anything! No character that you recognize, and no songs. Just the idea. Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SNAPE/DONNA?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Farawisa: Yes! Go Donna! Yeah, I figured she could handle him best, because look at her with ten. Though I'm not sure about Clara, haven't seen much of those yet.**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDDD... Find the reference/quote! Will always be HP or DW**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I knew she could hear my thoughts, because she shot me a look, and I heard her scold me mentally. _I never want to hear you think like that again, You are a great father, and even if I died, you wouldn't let Harry down. I know you, Theta. I love you. Do not forget that you and are two halves of the same coin, My Love. You are my strength, and I am yours._

With that thought, she pulls me gently off the bed, kissing my cheek, and taking my hand in hers. Together, we slip from the room, pausing in the doorway to flip off the light and whisper, "Good night, Harry. Sleep tight. We love you."

* * *

**CH: 10**

When Harry padded out of his room the next morning, the TARDIS sent him straight to the living room. His parents were curled around their coffee cups, poring over a big bunch of papers, that they banished when he collapsed into their laps.

"Morning Sweetheart," River murmured, rubbing his back softly.

"Mmmm..." He nestled closer to them, intending to drift back off to sleep. His plans were ruined however, by River tickling him mercilessly. he squirmed and laughed, but she refused to stop until he called 'Mercy!'.

When she stopped, he slid into a seat between the two of them, as she got up to refill their coffee cups. They had quickly discovered that coffee and the occasional meal were all the elves allowed them to do. And Dobby, Winky, and Gus-Gus were all miffed enough that Sexy did the laundry and mending that they picked their battles. That wasn't one of them. Harry could only imagine Hermione's face if she found out about the elves.

They'd gone over the Potter properties and finances, and that included 36 properties, with at least two elves at ach of the ten cottages, minus Godric's Hollow, and at least five at the 26 larger properties. And now three personal elves.

Just then, Winky popped in with a loaded tray. It was filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, fruit, milk, juices, biscuits, and sausage gravy. She set it down on the now clear table, before popping out. She reappeared not a second later with three empty plates, three cups, and three sets of cutlery neatly wrapped in napkins. When River sat back down, she automatically started filling the plates.

She filed two plates with considerably more than the third, and handed those to her boys as Winky talked.

"Mistress River, Winky bes bringing breakfast, and news the Goblinses. Theys bes saying that Miss Noble bes coming in two hours. Theys will have your file whens you comes. And Dobby bes giving you this." She handed River an IPhone, saluted, and left. While she was talking, the boys had discreetly loaded River's plate a bit more.

When she went to pick it up again,, she huffed a laugh. "I'm not all that hungry today guys. I can't eat much. Ok?"

They huffed, but sighed and nodded. She ruffled Harry's hair, and leaned over to kiss the Doctor. They tucked into their breakfasts as River thumbed through the phone, finding the live video feed. To Harry's astonishment, the tiny phone projected a large holo screen for their viewing ease.

Dobby appeared, quietly hiding in the kitchen until Petunia walked out to wake Vernon. At that point he crept out and quickly upended the bottles into anything he could get his hands on. Everything that Petunia had cooked, everything in the fridge, and even magiced some of it into sealed cans. Then he happened upon a tool box. He got a wicked grin and crept away with it floating along beside him.

River casually turned off the screen, and tucked it away. "It'll record everything that happens. We'll watch it later so we can skip the boring parts. Now, we'll start Harry's room when we get back. for now, let's get dressed. Harry, I trust you. Sweetie, you're coming with me."

She dragged him away, protesting, as Harry laughed. Then he went back to his room to get dressed. as he rummaged through his closet, he thought back to the events of last night. he remembered the nightmare, he vaguely remembered his parents waking him up, and then he didn't dream until morning. But the nightmare... he shuddered as he pulled on his shirt. He turned his mind away from the dream with force, instead turning his mind to his mom.

She was what he'd always thought his mom would be like, the epitome of a little boy's opinion of his mom. The prettiest lady in the universe, and yes, she was a lady, by marriage _and_ manner, and she was strong, and smart, and brave. And he felt a boiling rage when he thought about how someone had dared to hurt his mother. He couldn't deny that, because while he'd always wanted parents, a mom held a special place in his dreams, because he'd seen how Aunt Petunia would take care of Dudley when he was hurt, or sick, or upset, and he'd never seen much of that on Vernon, causing him to decide that mommies make it all better, he was, essentially, a momma's boy.

His dad was great. He was funny, and happy, and playful, but he was also strong, brave, clever, and cool. He loved his dad, and his dad was the best, but his mom was his hero. They were just about equal in his eyes, but for two things: his mom had not only understood what the Dursley's had done, but she had cried. When he found her crying, it had woken what Hermione called his 'saving-people-thing', and now he was fiercely devoted to protecting her.

He stepped to the mirror to inspect himself. Pale gold shirt, black pants, indigo tie and an open indigo robe over it all. He pulled on his shiny dress shoes, and walked back out. His dad was dressed similar to him, only he had a bowtie and suspenders. Lily, now redheaded, wore a simple black dress, indigo heels, and a pale gold, silk, open robe. She shoved James down into a chair to help tame his wild hair.

She managed to wrestle it into a ponytail. When James was allowed to get back up again, Lily looked at Harry meaningfully. He willingly planted his butt in the chair, and allowed her to pull back his now shoulder-length hair neatly, with minimal complaint, unlike his father, who had flailed and complained. Her own curls pulled back into a sleek bun, she grabbed her purse and stepped to the fireplace.

Harry groaned. "Mom, I'd honestly rather the manipulator."

"Then we'll apparate. This thing is horrible on my hair." With that she grabbed their hands and turned on the spot. They landed in the foyer of Gringotts, and were immediately swarmed by people. The goblins rescued them quickly, and escorted them to the room where they were going to meet Donna. They had already taken her to another room to be treated so that the Metacrisis wouldn't kill her. She would be brought in in a half hour.

James was handed a large, thick envelope, and they settled in as he opened it. He sorted the papers quickly into five stacks, handed Harry one, Lily another, Placed two in front of the empty seats, and kept the last for himself. When Donna came in they didn't waste much time on pleasantries, instead got immediately down to business. Two and a half hours later, Harry's head was swimming with legalese, his hand was stinging from the blood quill required on a couple of the documents. Donna was acting solicitor and lawyer, Ironaugh, the goblin, was witness, and became their official account manager, as Ragnor was the bank manager.

Donna asked if Lily could take her around London a bit to explain it all to her, so the boys left for the cottage alone.

**LPOV:**

Donna was silent until we left Diagon Alley, but when the Leakey Cauldron's doors shut behind us, she broke the ice. "Sooooo... Magic... it's real?"

I snorted. She giggled. I joined in. "Yeah, it's real."

"So, I thought I was meeting with an old friend..." she trailed off uncertainly after our laughter subsided.

"The Doctor and River Song you mean?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I hesitated, then tugged her into an alley. "Well, it's complicated, but, basically... Do me a favor and don't freak out..." I trailed off, closed my eyes, and let myself go back to blond. I heard Donna gasp, and opened my eyes.

"Your Professor Song?"

"Yes."

"But you- and you- and he-"

"Ah! Spoilers!" I held up my hand. "Look, let's walk, shop, and I'll tell you the story. When I'm done, we'll go home. How's that?"

She nods slowly, and I go back to my redheaded self. We spend a good two hours shopping, because after I explain everything, of course we have to catch up, and she wants to know everything about us, and Harry, and I tell her everything I can. It feels like we've been friends for years. As we head back to the designated apparition point on Baker Street, I have to ask her.

"Donna, I know you've met me before. And from your reaction to me, I know something happened. Donna, did I die?"

"I can't tell you that. Spoilers right?" She looked a bit shaken.

"Yes, but I already know I'll die in the Library. I know it's a fixed point. I just don't know how. I've seen it in his dreams you see. The psychic link between a timelord couple." She hesitated.

"Yes. You did. You sacrificed yourself to save him, and everyone else too." I nodded. "Thank you Donna. Thank you for confirming that. I'll start planning immediately. After all, I have a family to think of. My baby, my husband, my parents..."

I shook my head once, quickly, before grabbing Donna's hand to pull her into the alley by 221B, but I was interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name. I turn around to see John hurrying down the street toward me, dragging a taller man with a long coat hung on his thin frame. He hugged me tightly around the middle, and managed to spin me around, despite the fact that he was shorter than me.

"Put me down you little hobbit!" I laughed at him as he jokingly griped about me calling him a hobbit. "I can't help that you're even shorter than me, little brother."

He made a face, but he couldn't really deny that he was indeed shorter and younger than I. John had been born after Mom and Dad were sent back to New York, and I had met him back when I was Mels. After I regenerated, he explained everything to me. There was a small time... hiccup we call it... and they all shifted forward several years when he was very young, which removed the timelock around them. We'd grown very close, and he was very protective. When he was little, I was one of his heroes.

The other man looked completely lost and frustrated, and demanded, in a rather whiny voice, "John, tell me who they are! John!"

"Why, John Williams, you rude, rude man, you haven't introduced me to your very hot friend," I playfully scolded, getting right up close to the man and smiling devilishly, adding in a purr, "and you, might I assure you, are a very fine man. Love the voice."

This close, my time-sense was going off like you wouldn't believe, and alerting me to the presence of a very familiar timeline, belonging to a very familiar TimeLord.

"Melody Pond, you are a married woman!"

"Sorry, little brother, I can't help it. Flirting is in my nature. It's who I am." I giggle dramatically, and return to Donna's side.

"By the way, I go by Watson, you know, my middle name. And this is my flat mate, Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes? _The_ Sherlock Holmes?" My eyes lit uo, and I clapped my hands together gleefully. "How exciting! I have a challenge for you, Mister Holmes, but first," I grabbed John. "I need to have a word with my brother."

I dragged him several feet away. "Right then, I have questions, but number one is this: What in the name of sanity, are you wearing?"

He looked at me skeptically. "Really Melody?"

"No, but do you realize you're rooming with an old friend of mine? An old _Time Lord_ friend?"

He looked shocked. "Well, that... explains a lot... actually." H groaned. "You need to tell him."

"When the time is right. John, do you want to meet your nephew?" He started nodding eagerly. I laughed and pulled him back to Donna and Sherlock. They turned to us expectantly.

"Alright, Sherlock, tell me about myself. _Deduce me."_ I allowed a certain amount of flirtiness into my voice, as I was good friends with this particular man, along with the blatant challenge. His eyes narrowed as he looked me over.

"You're older than you look, but considerably younger than your husband, who probably looks younger than you, you have a son, most likely a teenager. You don't get to see your family, any of them, as often as you would like, you're an ex-con, and your childhood was less than happy. Your family is everything to you. Like John, you are a fighter, and you're quite good at it. You also work with your hands quite often, most likely an archeologist or an anthropologist, and you travel quite a bit. You're an accomplished thief, but you were most likely arrested for murder." As this point he started pacing. "You're life is at times anything but happy, but you wouldn't have it any other way, and you will do anything for the ones you love. You love and trust few people, you're incredibly smart, and very strong. You're not afraid to get dirty, or to show off your feminine side, and you're not afraid to fall. Wait, no, not fall. Jump. You enjoy it."

He looks at me, as if to say, 'how'd I do?'. I nodded, speechless. John spoke up after a moment. "We should get going."

I gestured for them to file into the alley, and grabbed a fistful of Sherlock's coat and the sleeve of John's sweater in one hand, Donna's arm in the other, turn on the spot, and apparate to the cottage. The sight that greets my eyes shocks me. "What is going on here?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own anything! No character that you recognize, and no songs. Just the idea. Hello it's me! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and, River and the Doctor are Lily and James, so mostly, that's what they'll be called. Plus, I have decided that this fic is one where I'm not so fond of Dumbledore. Sorry to those of you who like him, I really am. But hey, it's still worth reading, right?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SNAPE/DONNA?**

**Though first, I have some replies for you:**

**Emmaline Louise Peel: I know! The whole time I was writing that chapter I was thinking, 'Am I really about to do this?' Then I decided, yes, yes I was.**

**kiroigenaya: sorry about the cliffies... I don't mean too... it just kinda happens... honest!**

**BleachLover11: I don't think they'll rest until they do, do you?**

**little-bast: Thank you. Yes, there might be a couple of surprises, but... I can't tell you. Spoilers.**

**To those who take the time to review, and especially those who review repeatedly, I love y'all! Y'all are amazing! I hug you all!**

**I'M SO SORY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN! I'M STARTING COLLEGE, AND I'M LOOKING FOR A JOB! ALL UPDATES ON STORIES FOR THE NEXT LITTLE BIT WILL TAKE A BIT. SORRY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I gestured for them to file into the alley, and grabbed a fistful of Sherlock's coat and the sleeve of John's sweater in one hand, Donna's arm in the other, turn on the spot, and apparate to the cottage. The sight that greets my eyes shocks me. "What is going on here?"

* * *

**CH: 10**

**DPOV:**

We disappeared from the alley, and reappeared in a cozy little living room, or, what _would have been_ a cozy little living room, if it wasn't in shambles, with two black-haired males cowering behind an over turned coffee table. A metal arm was shooting lasers everywhere. Cyberarm, my mind supplied, arm of a Cyberman. River put her hands on her hips as she stomps on deadly heel on the arm, effectively killing it, as she demanded, "What is going on here?"

The two males slowly stood, before turning to face her sheepishly, and I could recognize the Doctor in the older one. It was all in the eyes. So the younger would b Harry , Lily now, looked foreboding as she waited for an answer. The Doctor, James now, rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from his wife. "Um, I was, er, I was showing Harry how to beat different aliens, incase he ever ran into trouble, and, um, the, um, the ambient magic made it go, er, haywire."

Lily sighed, and patted his cheek. "Of course it did, Sweetie. Now, you can clean this up, _by hand,_ and then fix everything. I want it done by dinnertime. Harry, come with me, you lot, the kitchen's through there, make yourself at home."

Harry followed her tentatively as James set to work with a sigh. We three settled around the table, waiting until Lily and Harry came back, which only took a few minutes. Harry has changed into clean jeans and a fresh t-shirt, proudly proclaiming 'Gryffindor', whatever that was. Lily casually ruffled his hair as he sat down before fixing drinks for everyone. James, who had finished quickly, settled in at the table as well, pulling her into his lap. The love radiating of the two was incredible.

However, Lily was having none of that and got up, and sent him off to get cleaned up. She herself had changed when she sent Harry to change, and was in a pair of yoga pants and a large t-shirt. This was noticeably distracting to James when he wandered back out.

However, it wasn't long until the six of us were sitting around the table, laughing and talking. James was tinkering with random things, Harry was grilling his uncle about his mom, Sherlock was conversing with James, and Lily and I were chatting about standard girly things.

Lily announced that she had one more guest joining them for dinner, and not a second later, there was a knock on the door. She shot out of her seat and ran to the door, ushering in a tall, dark man, dressed all in black. His overlong hair has pulled back neatly, and he silently held out a container of what looked like German chocolate cupcakes. Lily hugged him, pushed him into the seat beside me, and put the cupcakes in the fridge. I looked at him for a moment, enjoying his looks.

"Hello, I'm Donna," I said, trying to draw him into the conversation. He stared at me a moment, as if startled that I was talking to him, before replying, "Snape."

"Sev! No monosyllabic conversations allowed tonight!" Lily called from the kitchen, before the loud clanging of falling cookware was heard. James rolled his eyes fondly as he went to go help her out and assess the damage.

'Sev' sighed and rolled his eyes, before holding out his hand. "Severus Snape. Lily's best friend growing up."

I placed my hand in his, expecting a handshake, only to have him turn it and brush a kiss over my knuckles. This took me by surprise, and sent a quick thrill through my stomach.

"I'm Donna, like I said. Donna Noble. James' sister." After all, that's what we were, the metacrisis just cemented that, actually altering a portion of my DNA. And after the Gringotts thing, my DNA was altered still further to what was apparently a copy of River's. Nearly full Time Lord, a strand of human, and laced with magic. Severus smiled at me.

I am woman enough to admit that he was rather attractive.

I managed to engage him in conversation, until he stiffened as Harry and John sucked Sherlock, whom Harry had already claimed as Uncle Sherlock, into their debate about who would win in a fight, a man called Agent Coulson, or Voldemort. John was routing for Voldemort, who, despite being the bad guy, was a wizard. Harry was all for this Agent Coulson he'd heard about. Severus looked pained when Harry demanded he back him up as Sherlock refused to take a side until he had more evidence.

"Despite the dark Lord's prowess in magic," he looked as though the words left a nasty taste in his mouth, "I find it hard to believe that he could withstand the muggle technology that Agent Coulson has access to."

Harry cheered and did a little victory dance as John conceded to Severus' point. I could only assume after hearing that, that Severus was a wizard. I laughed and ruffled his hair fondly, causing him to whine and duck away. I caught Severus looking at me oddly, but I brushed it off as my hopeful imagination. I was liking Severus, perhaps more than I should.

**SPOV:**

Lily practically ordered me to come to dinner tonight, saying she wanted me to meet someone. I decided to humor her, and even made cupcakes to appease the feeling of intruding. When I showed up at their cottage, I realized I had started calling the boy by his proper name, a testament to how relieved and joyed I was to have his mother back, and even, to some extant, his father. I was shoved into a chair beside a beautiful redhead. Harry was conversing to two men who I didn't know. The woman introduced herself as Donna, and Lily scolded me when I replied with 'Snape' out of both habit, and a deep feeling of shock. I felt like I had known her all my life, and at the same time, she was a complete stranger. It was electrifying and terrifying all at once, because I knew what it was.

I turned on the charm and manners my pure-blooded mother had instilled in me at a young age. I stiffened when I heard Harry discussing Voldemort, before I almost smiled. He was arguing that a muggle could defeat him. I defended Harry against the men, and Donna laughed ruffling Harry's hair. I wanted to smile at her, but didn't know if that would unsettle her, so I looked away.

"Well, Harry, are you going to introduce me, as your parents have left us to our own devices," I drawled. He grinned.

"You didn't call me Potter! HEAR THAT DAD?!"

_"Fantastic!"_ James boomed back cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry, introductions."

"Right, sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, Professor Snape-"

"Severus, Harry. Outside of school, you may call me Severus," I said, a tad stiffly, not sure how that would be received. However, the boy lit up.

"Can I call you uncle Sev?" I wasn't entirely comfortable with that, but he looked so hopeful...

"I suppose you may."

"Cool! Molto bene! Heard dad say that, and it sounded cool," he shrugged. "So, Uncle Sev, this is Mom's brother, John Watson and his friend Sherlock Holmes. Uncle John, Uncle Sherlock, this is Uncle Sev, my potion's professor, and Mom's best friend."

"Pleasure," John said, sticking out his hand. "That means you can tell me what my sister got up to during her time as Lily. She never would say."

"Spoilers!" Lily called as I shook his hand. "Don't you dare tell him, Sev."

She emerged from the kitchen toting a large tray with several dishes on it. She set it down in the middle of the table and had to smack Sherlock's hand away. He retracted it with a shamed look. James served us drinks and then we all sat down for dinner. It was, surprisingly, rather enjoyable, and Donna was quite a good conversationalist. She ignored my awkwardness and pulled me into a heated discussion over whether it was more enjoyable to visit the usual tourist traps or the little known places. This turned into her questioning me about Hogwarts.

"And you've got the thing planted on _school grounds? _Are you all _insane?"_ She demanded.

"It's a very old, very rare plant, moved to the grounds for a reason, and I assure you, most of the dunderheads are not foolish enough to provoke it." I assured her.

"Oh really? I want to see this mythical hitting tree for myself, magic man. I can not believe that you would let them keep the thing there! You seemed like you possessed more common sense than space man there!" She jerked her thumb in James' direction, provoking laughter from Harry, Lily, and John, and an indignant 'Oi' from James.

"Well, Donna, how about Sev shows you the tree tomorrow, say around lunch?" Lily asked innocently, winking at me. "And then you can haul him back here to help finish Harry's room. And then of course, he needs to brew Veritaserum for Sirius' trial. But right now, I have a movie I think we all would enjoy."

She produced the 'tablet' that she had done her concussion test on a few das ago, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

It flickered to life, and then produced a hologram so that we all could see.

**3rdPetuniaishPOV:**

Her life was just getting more and more miserable. She had made breakfast that morning but when she served it, it was absolutely horrible! It tasted foul, like something from a school cafeteria, or some American fast food gruel. She immediately tossed it, and quickly fried up fresh eggs and bacon, only for that to taste even worse, like something from a latrine! After several tries she gave up and ran to the corner market to pick something up from the bakery.

After breakfast, Vernon lay on the couch watching TV, as she cleaned up, when she heard an almighty _'THUD'_ from upstairs. She hurried up, with Vernon following, to find nothing wrong except her favorite crystal vase was shattered beyond repair. She sighed and started to clean up, and Vernon went to their bedroom. He sat on the bed to put on his shoes, but the bed groaned, louder than usual. There was an ominous screech, and then it collapsed.

The toilet backed up every time Vernon used it, until she made him go use a public restroom before they were forced to find a plumber. Every scrap of food in the house seemed to have spoiled, even the canned goods. The TV nearly exploded and started flaming, and that all happened before 1:00.

By dinner Petunia was on the verge of a breakdown. the childish pranks that had arisen with the article hadn't stopped, and her day was getting slowly worse. She swore she heard small, manic giggles coming from nowhere when the fuse box blew. She thought she saw a tiny, spindly-limbed, large-eared creature out of the corner of her eye when the shower started pouring brown, nasty-smelling water.

She and Vernon went out for dinner, and when they returned, there were police swarming the house! When Vernon demanded they leave they simply shoved a piece of paper at them and carried on destroying her spotless home. Vernon tried to force them out, only to get arrested for 'assault of an officer, and impeding an investigation'. He was handcuffed and shoved into the back of a car in front of everyone! She felt shame and rage burn through her. Her sister would _pay._

**HPOV:**

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune on the 'screen'. I held no love for them, and had long-since given up on trying to earn their approval and affection as I had when I was young. I leaned into Mom's side and whispered without meaning to, "This kinda makes me happy. Is that wrong? Am I a bad person?"

She squeezed my shoulders gently and whispered back, "Of course not, Sweetheart. Even Mother Teresa would be pleased to see those two get their comeuppance."

I giggled as Petunia tried to fix something that didn't taste awful for lunch, and Mom kissed my forehead as Dad scooted closer, looping an arm around both of our shoulders, passing us each a cupcake. He snuggled into us, leaning over to lay his head on Mom's shoulder, sandwiching me between them. I didn't mind. I saw Uncle John watching us with a fond look from across the table, and winked. He grinned and winked back, turning his attention to the 'screen'.

Not too long after, Mom took Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock home, and Dad escorted Aunt Donna to her room on Sexy so she could settle in again. Uncle Sev sat there rather awkwardly, under orders not to move an inch, issued by Mom of course. I sighed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry," he said finally. "Why do you seem so... accepting of me?"

I considered that a moment. "My Mom seems to think you're a good guy, and you've looked out for me for years, so... I figured, you were ok."

I shrugged. He looked thoughtful before doing something that shocked me too my core: he smiled ever-so-slightly and ruffled my hair minutely. Just then Mom came back, and Dad walked out of Sexy. They escorted me to bed, tucked me in, and that was the last thing I was aware of.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp**


End file.
